Sweet Child of Mine
by hedwig11445
Summary: Harry grows up with a loving and devoted father, where his life is full of happiness, when he is six all that changes and now all he knows is heartache and devestation. Rating may go up. NOT SLASH! Disclaimer: I own nothing at all
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello to all who reads, I know it has been awhile, but my muse is back and ready to go again, I decided to restart Promise to Stay all over again the premise will stay the same, please review, flames no flames constructive criticism, all is welcome, enjoy! Please tell me if you like this one, the other one in my opinion seemed to be slow, at least it wasn't helping me write at all. By the way this story is totally AU. No Beta. All mistakes are my own.

The first rays of sunlight peeked out from the still darken sky. It was a very lazy morning, and it seemed as if the world did not want to wake up. The water in the lake rippled slightly in the early morning breeze, but not enough to rock a boat. The rolling hills stretched far and wide across the lake, it was gorgeous, breathtakingly beautiful. It seemed as if land and sea would never connect and that each in its own world would soon meet with the heavens. It was paradise. The hot weather was just an added bonus, nothing compared to the usual English morning, with morning dew clinging to the trees and grass, there would be no evidence that night was even here, and the sun even went down.

The black shrouded man knew otherwise. He had never gone to bed the night before, instead he just stared out at the view on the perch of his balcony. His mood in contrast to what the day already brought. Just like his clothes the mans mood and heart were as black as the sand on the waters edge. If it were not for the fact that this man was feeling anger beyond belief, his loyalists and even himself would consider that he did not have any emotions. At times he would wonder if there was any part of himself that was actually alive, and than he would remember his one true goal and that would bring him out of his stupor. He smiled cruelly to himself, in a couple days time, the Wizarding World, the muggle world, and every living thing would be under his control, he would have what he always wanted, the world bowing down at his feet, people worshipping him, throwing themselves at his mercy. Just one little small glitch that he needed to take care of, and soon the whole world, both magical and muggle, would fear the name Voldemort.

Far away a house that used to stand tall and proud on top of the hill was now a pile of rubble, bricks and mortar were everywhere, debris flying in the Auror's faces. Search units were now blowing the rubble away with their wands, looking under fallen bricks and cement walls to see if there were any survivors left. The green skull with a snake coming out of the mouth otherwise known as the dark mark should have been an indication that there were no survivors, but the search continued on.

"I found a body." A young auror with pale blue eyes and a thick set of black hair who was no older than twenty-five announced his voice magnified five times the normal decibel. Although used to seeing more and more victims lately as the war continued, he knew the people that they were looking for. It was his best friends after all. Sirius Black knelt beside the fallen body. Pettigrew had betrayed them all; Dumbledore would take care of this. He after all knew about the switch along with the Minister for Magic. He would get his revenge later, but for now he had to think about the other two people, and he prayed that his little Godson was still alive. He clung on to the body, the hazel eyes once full of life, filled with love for his small family and friends, were now pale and hazy. The mans body was now a shell. Sirius held on tighter, he was advised not to come tonight, but when he heard who was involved there was no way that he could not. "I'm sorry James that there wasn't anything else I could do, I thought the switch was for the best, it should've been me." Tears ran down Sirius' face. It should have been him; he had nothing to live for while the Potters had everything.

"There's nothing you can do for him now." Sirius' partner Amos Diggory said, prying the emotional man away from the body. "There might be other survivors, lets try to find the rest of them."

"There are only two more." Sirius' voice came out dry and raw. He knew his partner was trying to distract him. But seeing his friend who used to be so full of life, lying there, not moving, not breathing, he was like a wax mannequin, was hard for Sirius to get distracted, how does a person say goodbye to a friend who was a brother, impossible. Sirius however, realized that Moony was not the spy after all, there would have to be explanations later, the remaining Marauders would need to stick together through this hard time.

"There's another one." A voice rang off in the distance.

"Alive or dead." Another voice cut through the air, invading Sirius' thoughts.

"Dead." Was the simple answer that came.

Sirius pushed his way through the rubble, Harry, his voice screamed into his mind. He had to get to Harry, his last link to his best friend. Harry who looked so much like his father at such a young age, his Godson. His wild unruly black hair, his mother's gorgeous emerald eyes, it couldn't be his Harry. When he got to the spot where he first heard the scream he let out a sigh of relief, it wasn't his Harry, but that didn't last for long when he saw the flaming red hair, and the dead emerald eyes like James, staring back at him. Lily, the girl that James had loved since the beginning of Hogwarts, the girl that kept breaking his friends heart until the end of the sixth year, the girl that gave them both the little boy that still had to be found.

Sirius crouched down next to the body. He fondly pushed back a stray of red hair away from her eyes, and than for the last time, Sirius saw the emerald eyes that used to dance, and with a soft gentle touch with his fingers he closed her eyes in everlasting sleep. He kissed her forehead, "Rest now Lily, you've done your job, you'll be in a better place, James is waiting for you."

Sirius stood up, his back achingly sore, his head pounding, and his legs ready to collapse. He felt like it was a dream, and any minute he would wake up. All he had to do was pinch himself. That would work. He knew he was only kidding himself, James and Lily both knew the danger they were in, they both took the chance, and in the end everybody's hard work and sacrifice was lost, thanks to the rat. "PETTIGREW." He screamed. Letting go of all the frustration and anger he felt, letting go of all the hurt that he was experiencing.

"You should go home Sirius. It's been a long day." Sirius jumped when he felt a hand come across his right shoulder, the voice was familiar too, but he could not put a face to the voice. He spun around to see a long white bearded man dressed in dark navy blue robes with moons and stars adorning the front. "Albus." He whispered so softly the elderly man almost did not make out what was said.

"Go home Sirius, you will make yourself sick. You need to rest." The elderly mans blue eyes searched the younger man.

"They still haven't found Harry, I can't rest until I know what's happened to him. I'll go home when I know for sure." Sirius said crossing his arms.

"That could be awhile Sirius. Go home we'll floo you if there's any news." Dumbledore tried steering Sirius away from the mess but Sirius was harder to move than a mountain.

"All clear." They both heard another Auror say, they saw him coming around from the far east corner of the demolished house. No sign of little Harry.

The sun rose higher in the sky, muggles were coming out of their houses, adults leaving for work, children riding their bikes on their way to school, oblivious to the ruckus that was going on around them, all due in part to a concealment charm. The day had started, but to the hard working Aurors their day had finally ended with no sign of a baby's body anywhere, Harry Potter's body had gone missing.

"Let's go." This time Albus was able to push Sirius away from the empty spot, which used to be the Potter's residence. Sirius went with him making no arguments this time. His whole family gone, taken away like that. And he had signed their death certificate.

The man continued to stay on the balcony; his dilemma was eating him up inside. He needed to get rid of the burden he now carried, but he couldn't, not yet. Last night was supposed to go without a hitch. All he had to do was kill the little brat, and the wife and husband would be able to live, if he felt any generosity whatsoever. However, it did not go according to plans, too many flaws, and too many glitches. If it weren't for the stupid man's bravery he need not have died, along with his wife, but than what can you expect from former Gryffindor's, always thinking without using their brains first. He banged his fists against the rails, frustration setting in. He could not stop thinking about the past nights event. James Potter was easy to get rid of, the foolish boy had the audacity to try and take down the Dark Lord with a wand, the girl was a whole other story, she was not so easy, with her pleadings and begging's, he had to kill her, annoying really, gave him a very big migraine in the end, when all he wanted was the child, the prophecy child, his supposed downfall. After a quick Avada Kedavra the girl fell down dead. Thinking of the last Potter made the man shudder. He did not know how to handle the smallest and most powerless Potter, his mother had done one good thing in the end for the boy in order to protect him when she sacrificed her life for his. Lily Potter had put a blood protection charm on the boy, and he was not daft not to know to that. Now here he was in the biggest predicament of his life. For the first time in his life, the most feared man in the wizarding world needed help. He was furious about that, never in his life had he asked for help, now his most trusted spy would have to help him. He decided to leave it up to Snape to fix the mess. He would have to wait for Snape the best potions master in all of Britain to find a way to prevent the spell from working, and with that he would be able to finally get rid of the brat once and for all. With a sharp press to his right arm, he waited for the potions master to arrive.

The water poured down, stinging the pale flesh. Hands large and slightly stained from years of hard work, rinsed the soap off the rest of the body. It was a long night. The person knew what would happen to the Potters that night. Hell, he had even added in a few suggestions here and there, on the best course of action when entering into the Potters estate. The Order of the Phoenix knew nothing about the double agent, and he played his game well. He considered himself a great potions master, but in truth he was an even better occlumens. His soul always belonged to his Master. The dark side would win in the end, too many purebloods fighting for the same thing, a purified world, with no muggles. And him and the Dark Lord would rule together, although the Dark Lord would rule, it was already decided that he would become the Minister for Magic and everything would belong to him. All the power that he could ever want would be his, even Lucius Malfoy would be begging to get in his good graces. Not that he wouldn't be already, his Godson was none other than Draco Malfoy, the most richest and most spoilt child that ever existed, he didn't help much either, always bringing the little brat presents whenever he visited them. Finishing his shower Severus Snape stepped out of the stall and grabbed the towel that was lying on the sink. He walked into the massive bedroom that was painted in the richest red that ever existed. His room was filled with mahogany wood furniture, only the best. He pulled open the cupboard door, and pulled out one of the many black robes that he had. At that instant he let out a surprised yelp that was very unbecoming for a Snape, especially him, and grabbed on to his right forearm. He looked down and the tattoo of the skeleton with a snake protruding from its mouth was turning darker, and the burning was ever so much stronger than usual. His master was calling for him now. Within an instant he was dressed, and with a loud pop he disapparated away.

The man ran his fingers through his thick ebony hair. It felt like a new surge of power washed over him the first time he was able to do that. He had found a restorative drought that allowed him to change back to his original characteristics, instead of old oily skin, bald head, and a snake like appearance, he looked no older than twenty five. The only feature that gave away his standings was the cold beady red eyes, which he left, he still had to maintain some of his fiercefulness, and put fear into everyone's faces when they saw him. The old Voldemort might be gone, but in his place stood a more younger, more ruthless leader yet. He was ready for blood, and by God this war would be the greatest one to go down in history.

Blue eyes that once sparkled, looked dull and lifeless, the old wrinkles stood out more than usual. With a grave face the old man nodded to his fellow companions. Looking more forlorn that anyone had ever seen him, especially during their days at Hogwarts. The headmaster looked at each person in turn and realized that soon at least half of these people would no longer be with them. This war was going to cause a lot of casualties; he could only hope that there would be more deaths on the darker side. These faces each belonged to a person who loved the world, who loved people. All of them young with families just starting looking to find a better way for tomorrow, if only it were so simple to eliminate the evil without anyone getting hurt. "Ahem." He cleared his throat. Not one of them knew. This would be the biggest blow to their strengths yet. "I have some terrible news that you all must be made aware of." He looked to see the reactions he got from the room, when he saw that they all held a puzzled look he continued. "Last night, at around midnight, Voldemort had found away to get to the Potters, it is with saddest regret that James and Lily Potter were both found murdered by the Avada Kedavra. Little Harry still has yet to be found. And by the looks of things the Aurors and myself, fear that we may never find him."

Murmurs broke through the quite room. Everyone with looks of horrors on their faces. The Potters were their light, they had the saviour, how could this have happened? Surely there must have been a mistake; Albus had some twisted sense of humour.

"You had us there for a minute, Dumbledore. Good one." A portly man wearing a green and olive suit called out from the back of the room.

"Rest assured, I am not joking about this." Albus hung his head shaking it. "The Potters are most certainly deceased, and their young one is missing. Alive or dead we do not know. Searches are going on right now, and sooner or later we will find out something."

"What about You – Know – Who? Was he destroyed? The prophecy? Albus we need more detail than what you're giving us." Another voice was heard.

"Alastor, you know better than that. Prophecies are not always what they seem. It has not yet been fulfilled it could probably take years, who knows how long. All I can tell you is that Voldemort is still alive, and without young Potter the wizarding world could be doomed."

"Thank you so much Albus for that wonderful speech. Oh wise one. Let us all bow down to you. Of course if it weren't for your big mouth, James and Lily might still be alive, Harry might not be missing, and if you took care of the problem when you had the chance, You – Know – Who might have been destroyed by now." Sirius Black said, his arms waving dramatically through the air, as he stumbled down the stairs.

Everyone in the room stared at the man before them. This was not the same man they all knew and loved, this one looked tired, his eyes bloodshot, and he smelled strongly of firewhiskey.

" I thought you were resting Sirius. Otherwise I would have called you down here." Albus said trying to placate the man. Truthfully there was no way that he would have invited the other man to the meeting not after the day that he had.

"How kind of you to want to invite me to a meeting that's taking place in my house. See how generous he is everyone."

All eyes in the room looked at the man before them. Pity clearly visible in their eyes. They never thought they would ever see the day that Sirius Black would break.

"So sorry everyone we'll just be leaving now. Come along Sirius, I've got a nice treacle tart with your name written on it." A hand landed on his shoulder. A sandy haired man, with a slash of grey tried leading the other man away.

"Remus my best mate, the last true Marauder. Do you know what this man has done, to Prongs and his wife, and don't even forget little Prongslet. The baby is gone. My Godson gone, just like that." He snapped his fingers. "Poof. Gone." Snapped again. "Nothing left."

"You have me and the order Sirius. We're all here for you." Remus put another comforting arm around his friend.

"I don't want any of you." Sirius said as he transformed into a big black dog that resembled what everyone could identify as the Grim. He ran past the order members into the dark night. The members could hear a distant barking sound, an animal grieving for its lost pack mates.

"I'm sorry Albus. He slipped past me I couldn't stop him, he was too fast, was able to sneak some firewhiskey too, the sneaky bugger that he is. " The sandy haired man shook his head, than turned to the one he looked up to as a father figure.

"It's alright Remus, you should go get some rest. It's been a trying day for you too. Everyone I bid you goodnight we will continue this meeting in a couple days time." With that he led Remus away, upstairs where he helped the other man to the bed.

Remus was grateful for that, he would not have made it up the stairs without someone's help, between watching Sirius and trying to act the strong one he was ready to collapse. Remus still hadn't been able to grieve properly for his friends, and he also had the responsibility of looking after Sirius. It was a trying day for him too. Albus knew the other man needed to get some sleep, or he would end up like Sirius just did.

The little creature no taller than a broomstick stood outside the main doors that led into the master suite. It kept pacing back and forth, reaching its arms out as if to open the door, but than at the last minute it would stop itself, and grab hold of its tea cosy and wring it in its tiny hands, than it would continue on pacing, back and forth. The noises coming from that room were heart wrenching to the little house – elf. The cries, the wails, it was the sound of a young one dying, and she could not comfort it. Her ears went flat as they laid to rest against her head from the distress. She could not go in. If she did it would be disobeying a direct order from her master, and to get her master angry could mean instant death for her. The other elves told her to mind her business, to not think of it, that it would show disrespect, and even though they did not have it good, about four hundred elves had a place to live, and a master to serve, which in their opinion was all that mattered. The wails seemed to fill every corner outside in the hallway. The house elf could not take the noise any longer, despite her master's order, she was going in, consequences be damned. Slowly and carefully she pushed open the door, trying not to let a sound escape. Once the door was opened just enough, she quietly slipped right on through, exhaling the breath of air she never knew she was holding. She was inside she had made it, and her master was still unaware of what was going on. Glancing around the room she suddenly realized how dark it was, she didn't dare to turn on the light in fear of being caught. The feeling of doom wafted through the air, and it sent shivers down her spine, but something kept telling her that she needed to go to the source of the crying. That she had to see what was causing all that noise. With wide eyes the size of small dinner plates she made her way across the room, the wails getting louder as she approached. How her master was going to be upset if he found out. She would have to punish herself later, but for now she knew she must continue on. It wasn't much longer until she bumped into an object that felt as if it were made of wood. She pulled herself up off the floor and felt around the strange object. Her master never had that there before; it was a new addition to the room. Bars, that's what she felt, and something soft coming from inside the bars. She had enough, she decided that she needed to be able to see clearly, so she clapped her hands and there was light.

"Ohhh." She gasped as she saw what she was holding on to. An intricate design of snakes and owls decorated the bars. A soft material rubbed against her tiny arms, noticing it for the first time she grasped her tiny hands around it to play with the material, it was so nice and soft that at first she forgot why she was even there. Then the sudden quietness brought her out of her reverie. The crying it had stopped, but when she peered into this new piece of furniture, she didn't see anything in there, there was nothing, she had been mistaken the crying wasn't coming from that part of the room, it was coming from somewhere else, but how was that possible? All logic told her to check once more. She pushed her thin body in between the bars, and went inside. There was nothing there. A soft mattress was laid underneath her, and when she looked up there was a little mobile, unmoving. That did mean that there was something there. She looked carefully, and placed her hand on top of the blankets, as if feeling around for something. And there it was a lump, beneath the blanket. But that could not be right. There was no body. Scooting herself to the lump she gasped in surprise. There was a body; she had missed it because it was blue. At once she realized that the baby was suffocating, having thrown itself into hysterics, it could not catch its breath. The baby looked to be no more than a year and a half, she put two fingers to its neck, there was a faint pulse. She didn't know what to do. She had to get her master, but by the time that she got him the child could be dead. Deciding not to leave the baby, she pulled him like a rag doll in her lap, and slapped him on the back a couple of times. To her relief the baby coughed, and his face started to slowly return to normal. She thought it was safe the baby was fine, but than not more than thirty seconds past that the baby started crying again. She sat with the baby in the crib, wiping away the small black fringe of hair from off of his face, bouncing him, rocking him, trying to make him desist in his crying, nothing was working. She was getting desperate, maybe now was the time to get her master. She carefully shifted the screeching baby onto the mattress. "I'll be back in a moment." She brushed the fringe away from his face forgetting about the time, and what she was going to do. Even with the crying the child was adorable.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?" A voice drawled breaking the little elf's thoughts away from the child.

As if sensing something foreboding was about to happen, the baby stopped it's wailing and opened its eyes revealing a matching set of brilliant emerald eyes.

Well that's it for this chapter, I'm sorry I left it there. I wanted to get something up already. So I figured, and here's where I should duck and run for cover that updates will be about a month hopefully earlier, but no promises. I'm very busy, things are hectic in my life, and I've been writing sporadically. Hope you guys enjoyed and again please let me know what you think of this one.

LOVE ALWAYS,

Hedwig11445


	2. Chapter 2

The house – elf jumped ten feet in the air when the silky voice that belonged to none other than the potions master asked the question. She looked away from the crying child to the newcomer. She was in trouble, she could tell. His face was red and he looked like he wanted to use her in the next potion he brewed. With more courage than she actually had she took a step so she was able to position herself in front of the child to cover him. As if realizing what was about to happen was important the baby's cries stopped.

"Answer me!" He snapped. Never was he a patient man, and today was no exception. Not with the events from last night still playing in his mind. He now had to come up with a good excuse as to why he missed the order meeting. It would be easy to fool the old goat, but it still had to be worthwhile. The demise of the Potters was very important to the light side and he should have been there, but he could not ignore his Master's call.

The house – elf scrunched up her face with newfound determination. This man had no right to question her, he was a nobody in this house, the only one she had to obey was her master, not this foreboding man in front of her. "But sir, you's not supposed to be here neither." The little elf said. "You's been naughty too. Master will not be pleased with us both." The little elf wrung her hands through her tea cosy once more. Nervous habits were hard to break. Her courage faded away when she saw the look on his face.

Severus Snape had never seen such rudeness demonstrated by a house – elf before. His face was red with anger; he would kill her now, and let her be an example to the others not to disobey an order. He could just picture the scene now, he kills her, his Lord kills him, it was a no win situation. However, it didn't mean that he couldn't teach her a lesson in obedience. He would treat this as if she were one of his students. Well maybe not a student. He took out his wand and pointed it at her. Inching closer to her as if stalking a prey.

The house elf was terrified her small body shaking, she had seen the wrath that her masters' wand had done to his followers and to her fellow house elves when punishments were due, it was never a good sign when the wand came out. She slowly backed away from the offending piece of wood, but soon found she was blocked when her back reared its way into one of the bars of the crib. She closed her eyes waiting for what was to come next.

Severus sneered at the pathetic little creature. He hadn't been able to let go of his frustrations in such a long time, and now here was his chance, to let everything go. Have his way. The feeling of power swept over him, he pondered for a couple of minutes of what he should do with the wretched creature. Dismemberment could be fun, but than it was always such a mess to clean up afterwards. He couldn't get the thought of tearing the creature apart from head to foot out of his head. Oh the fun, the excitement, and than his Lords face came into view and his face paled. The Dark Lord would not be happy to find that one of his house – elves was dead by a mere death eaters hands, if he was found out than his punishment would be served onto him in the end. He lifted the wand higher, not intending to kill the elf this time, but to Crucio it. The wand in the air, the words on his mouth, nothing could stop him now. "Cruc.."

"Enough." The command was soft, but the meaning behind it was threatening. "What is the meaning behind this?"

Severus could feel the presence of his Lord right behind him. The cool breath of his Lords words ghosting over his neck. He spun himself around gracefully his robes whipping around his body. He dropped to his knees and bent down as far as he could, his greasy black hair a fan across the floor. He kissed the hem of his master's robes. He had to play it safe, occluding his mind; he built a brick wall so his master could not see his real thoughts.

"Get up, Severus." The Dark Lord hissed at his servant shoving the man away from his body with his boots.

Severus rolled himself back up, not with his usual grace and looked to his master for a clue, waiting, waiting for something to happen. For his master to say anything to him, to explain to him what all of this means. So many questions that he wanted answers to, he knew in due time his master would give them to him.

Voldemort studied Severus with great intent, searching the potions masters' deepest thoughts. He knew that Severus was a very inquisitive person, but he never knew how much, until tonight. He could see it within Severus' eyes the longing, the need to know all of his secrets and he was going to spill some to the man tonight. The first secret having to do with the squawking child in the bassinet who started the infernal crying once more. With a wave of his wand the waling stopped and the child was put to sleep with a charm.

The Dark Lord than turned his eyes to his insufferable house – elf. "Mimsi, I'll deal with you later. Go to the kitchens for now and finish up your duties." The house – elf eyed her master not believing she was getting away with her naughtiness at least for a little while. "Now!" He bellowed at the tiny creature. She did not have to be told twice, and in an instant she was gone.

The red eyes turned away from the spot that his house – elf disappeared and laid upon the sallow skinned man before him. "Severus, Severus, Severus." The Dark Lord shook his head, as if patronizing a two year old. "You come into my personal chambers without my permission, you than decide that you have the right to deal with something that wasn't yours to deal with. When are you going to learn to stay out of others businesses? Hmm?"

"I'm sorry my Lord, I was just looking for you, when I could not find you in the meeting room. I just went through the rooms, and when I saw the glow, which spelled magic all over it I came in thinking I would find you there. However I was mistaken, I'm sorry I should have left right away, but I could not turn face from the house – elf and the child, and I had to sort that little rodent out, disrespectful she is Milord, and in due respect the House – elf had disobeyed a direct order. She had to be punished."

"She did the same thing that you did Severus. Does that mean I should punish you the same way?" The Dark Lord eyed the man standing before him; he wanted to see what kind of response he would be able to get from him. Severus Snape did not surprise him. The man did not even quiver. Like a true soldier Severus Snape stood tall and proud in his Death Eater uniform.

"I am not a lowly creature, my Lord. I am one of your most faithfuls, I was just doing what I thought you would have wanted me to." Severus sank to his knees. Bowing down again before his Lord and Master. His hands reaching for the black robes in front of him, so he could kiss it.

Voldemort moved away so that Severus would not be able to even touch his robes. He was angry, Severus thought too highly of himself. He did not underestimate house – elves they had stronger powers than any wizard, himself included, could only wish to have. Even though they were born into servitude it was only time, before they all cried mutiny and jumped ship. Forget about clothes they were smart enough to find ways around that.

Severus looked up at his master with confusion written in his eyes.

"Oh Severus, Crucio!" The red-eyed man screamed his wand high. He smirked at the convulsing man on the floor. How the high and mighty fall with this one simple curse. After a few minutes and when he thought he would lose a faithful follower to insanity Voldemort stopped the curse. "Don't ever do anything without my leave first." Was all Voldemort said before he went to the bassinet his back turned to the trembling man.

Severus regained his composure and joined his master by the bassinet. The child had fallen asleep once more from all the crying. Looking at the baby sleep, Severus felt a joy of envy travel down his spine. How simple a child's life was. The only worries that one so young had was of whether or not its nappy would be changed or when it was getting its next feeding. It did not know real fear or pain. A child was the only innocence that existed in a human's life.

"I bet you're wondering who this child is and what I'm doing with it, Severus?" The Dark Lord broke through the wandering thoughts.

"Yes my Lord actually I was. How did you come to possess a being so tiny and young?" He questioned chancing a glance at the powerful man beside him.

Voldemort laughter rang throughout the room. It was cruel and merciless, and above all it held the promise of torture and pain to come. "This one Severus is James and Lily Potters spawn."

Severus Snape was at a loss for words. He stood there gaping at the man beside him. Finally after a couple of minutes he came to his senses. "You don't mean, but how. The Potters had the greatest protection… the Fidelius Curse… No…No it can't be."

More laughter filled the room; Severus felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to stare into those of mercury red. "I had a little help finding the Potters, a spy other than you, who just needed a bit of encouraging to help my cause. The spy came in handy and will serve us greatly."

"Who's the spy?" Severus looked quizzically at the man before him, who was now treating him as if he were an equal.

"Like I said he didn't come willingly, but with a little bit of a push and a strong spell, Peter Pettigrew is a best ally that has been quite useful to our cause."

Severus was shocked to say the least. Pettigrew a spy, but he was one of the Marauders, a noble and subservient friend. He would not go against any of them. Than the Dark Lords words washed over him, Persuasion and spell being the strongest. "Pettigrew." He whispered in disbelief. A downfall to the light side if there ever was one.

"Yes Snape, Pettigrew, or have you gone deaf, from the punishment before." Voldemort studied his most loyal one as if he were checking for signs of insanity. "Next time I don't think I'll use that on you again. You seem as if you're about to crack." Voldemort said giving the man his own diagnosis.

"My Lord, nothing can ever break me." Severus said, standing taller and producing a strong stance of arrogance and power.

"That's good to know Severus, I would hate to have to dispose of you so early on in the game."

"My Lord what do you plan on doing with this child?" Severus asked hesitantly, it was never good to question the Dark Lord so much, and Severus felt as if he were pushing the man to the limits today.

"Why kill him of course you fool. What else would I do with him? He's supposed to be my downfall. There's just one little problem and that's why I called you Severus I need your help. What I ask of you is very important and I need it done right away. I give you three days Severus, Three. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir. But what is it you ask of me?" Severus waited for his master to give him his next mission.

"I need you to come up with a potion strong enough to get rid of a blood protection spell caused by a sacrifice in order to save a loved one's life."

Severus was speechless. He had to come up with a potion to override that of something as strong as love. Nothing was stronger than love, true evil could be compared to that one word, but it was dark, harsh, and it made the people you care about turn away, evil could only bring upon loneliness, and in the end it can only lead to death.

"I'm sorry my Lord, but that's impossible. There is no such thing as a strong poison or spell or brew that is potent enough to kill a thing like love."

"Are you sure about that Severus? Speak carefully now, your life may just rest in what you say."

Severus thought leaving his master waiting for a reply. He was positive wasn't he? What was strong enough to rid a dead women's last sacrifice off of a child, her child, the one that she had just given her last breath for? There wasn't anything. "I am quite sure my Lord. I've heard of love being a great protection, one of the strongest, and so far nobody has been able to find a way to overcome it." Seeing the look on the Dark Lords face Severus hastily added, "But my Lord, let me finish. I said nobody has been able to overcome and that is true, but by all fairness I am willing to try my best. I will do the best that I can my Lord."

"Do Severus, or else you will face the harshest punishment yet. Now leave, before I remember how you almost defied me."

Severus bowed down in front of his Master kissing the hem of his robes and made his retreat as fast as he could.

Voldemort continued to stand beside the crib. "Watch this Potter." He said to the sleeping child. "I'll show you a little trick," He started to countdown. "three…two…one…"

"My Lord." Severus entered the room again having forgotten a very important ingredient.

"See, I am the best, and most powerful, otherwise how would I know that Snape would be returning to our room little one. What is it Severus?" The man now focused his attention to the man beside him. "I thought I told you to leave my sight."

"You did my Lord, but there is something that I require, a main ingredient of sorts."

"And what would that consist of."

"The child's blood. His blood may hold the key to what we are looking for."

"You imbecile, I just told you that the boy's protected against all harm towards him. And I don't know how far the extent to that goes. Even if you prick his finger, the repercussions could be your death."

"My Lord it is vital that I have this from the boy. Otherwise for sure I will not be able to brew any potions, for which you have instructed me to make, and I will do ever so gratefully."

The Dark Lord thought it over. He realized that he would have to give his potions master a vial of blood. There was no other way. How he was going to do that was a whole other story. "Alright Severus, you may take his blood, but I won't have anything to do with it."

Severus stared at his master. He had to be joking. First he was to brew this impossible potion, and now he had to risk his life, so that this man, who was less than a man, could live for eternity, without the fear of some child killing him. He wanted to scream at the man, and tell him to shove the potion, the dark mark, and his fascists point of view, all up his arse, but he couldn't not when this man was so powerful, so bloodthirsty.

Voldemort smiled, he loved this, watching his minions sweat, and Severus was doing such a good job at it too. He could smell the turmoil, the fear, as it wafted from Severus' person. He knew what Severus was thinking, he could see the cogs going around in the mans head. It was a very amusing dilemma one he knew that Severus would not turn down, and come back to him like he always did.

Severus picked up a quill that was on the dresser that was beside the bed. With a wave of his wand the quill turned into a doctor's needle. One vial of the boy's blood would be sufficient enough. Praying to Merlin that nothing bad came of this, Severus leaned down into the bassinet and poked the tiny arm with the razor sharp end of the needle. He waited an instant; no pain came to his person. Than the question was why didn't the Dark Lord just kill the boy with poison, not with magic.

As if reading his mind Voldemort whispered in the quiet room, "Murder, the blood protection does not do well with the murdering of a sacrifice, no matter by muggle or magical means."

The tiny boy who had just awoken when he felt a sharp prick did not like the feeling of it in his arms. Severus having forgotten about the child was reminded in the next instant when he heard the thunderous cry of the baby's protests.

"Shh child, it will be over in a blink of an eye. Shhh." Severus' baritone voice seemed to have made the crying stop, now the child just looked at the man curiously. While the boy was distracted, Severus pushed down on the head of the needle. Bright crimson blood filled the tiny vial. He quickly pulled the needle out of the arm and pocketed the sample. "Sleep child." And the child fell asleep on command.

"Good Luck Severus." Voldemort said as his right-handed man exited the room.

"See you in three days my Lord."

With the man gone Voldemort walked over to the sleeping child. He couldn't figure out for the life of him what was so special about this child. In his opinion, nothing, and once the world saw that, he would be much better off. Three days, three days with this insolent brat, but he'd survive, with the help of house – elves.

Voldemort ran his hand through the child's hair. To his surprise the child leaned into his touch. And when he withdrew his hand the child seemed to scoot his body to where the source of the touch used to be. "Three days little one, and than you will be with your dear mudblood of a mother. The prophecy won't exist, and I will be Lord and Master."

Little Harry just gurgled in response, the land of nod keeping him in its world.

In just a short while of being put to bed, Remus decided that it was a futile fight to try and sleep. His body protested but his mind overruled. He got up from the bed and made his way to the big bay window. The moonlight his guide to the outside. He wanted to laugh when he saw the scene before him. The night in all its glory was condescending. It was a beautiful and peaceful night. While in his room it was dark and eerie. He could not be bothered to turn on the light. The brightness would hurt his eyes, and the last thing he needed to deal with was a headache.

He saw Sirius still out there, howling at odd little intervals, sometimes high and sometimes low, but he could still make it out. He envied Sirius at this moment. How nice it would be not to be human and be able to transform at will. How he wished tonight was the full moon, so he could be with his friend, and they could both support each other. He glowered at the full moon for the first time since he became a werewolf for only being a tiny sliver in the night, instead of round and full. It would be the full moon in a couple of weeks and than he would be able to run with Sirius, but now, he had to stay human.

"It's not fair. It's not fair. It's not fair." He screamed in the silence. Today everything was placed on his shoulder, including looking after Sirius. It wasn't fair. When was his time to grieve? He bashed his hand against the wall. Screaming in pain, he needed to focus it on something else. He picked up the lamp and flung it at the wall. He found a small mirror and smashed that, anything that his hands could grab he smashed until it broke. When he was tired and most of his energy spent Remus picked up a picture frame and threw it. When he glanced down, he saw which photograph he threw. Carefully sweeping away the spider like glass in the frame he plucked the picture out of it. It was all of the Marauders together. They were sitting by the Great Lake, books and parchment scattered around. He remembered that day; they were busy studying for N.E.W.T.S. He could see Lily off in the distance talking to her group of friends, and the boys in the picture stopped what they were doing and waved at him. He smiled. His eyes landing on James, than Sirius, himself, until he wanted to, but couldn't look away his eyes landed on Pettigrew. How could the rat do that to his friends? They looked out for him, made sure he fit in, they protected him. Sure they razzed on each other, but all friends do that. It was purely innocent. When had Peter turned? All Remus knew now is that when they found Pettigrew he was going to kill him limb from limb. Make him suffer, kill him when he's a werewolf. The wolf in him felt the call for blood, two more weeks, and hopefully by then the Rat would be found. And where was his little Harry, his cub? There were so many questions that needed answering. He needed to talk to someone, he had enough, he opened his window and yelled out, "SIRIUS."

The big black shaggy dog looked up and stared at the man by the window that just called his name. Sirius could not be bothered right now, he wanted to be left alone and grieve by himself, he did not need his over analytical friend there to try and calm him, what he needed the most was his best friend, his wife, and little Prongslet by his side.

"SIRIUS." He heard his name being called again. Again he chose to ignore it. Why couldn't the man just leave him alone?

"Fine be that way, I just want to let you know you're not the only one grieving in pain, you mangy flea ridden mutt." The pepper – haired man yelled, before Sirius heard the sound of a window slamming shut, than he heard the glass breaking, and to his amusement heard his friend swearing.

Sirius contemplated what Remus his old friend had just said. He was shocked that Remus could be so cruel to him. That wasn't fair of the man. He was more family to the Potter's than Remus was, him and James even took a blood brothers oath their last year of Hogwarts when they knew they wouldn't see each other as much once real life got in the way. How dare Remus even suggest that? Angry now, he wanted to give the man a piece of his mind, he changed back into his human form, and instead of a sad, lowly dog, Sirius was going to confront Remus as an angry foaming at the mouth man.

He marched into the house, up the stairs and found Remus on the bed, looking at old photographs. "How dare you werewolf say that to me? You had no right."

Remus looked up from the pictures, his room put back to normal once more. "It's true Sirius. You're acting like you're the only one that's upset, I've lost them too, all I wanted was your company, and you just blow me off, I NEVER did that to you, EVER." He screamed.

"You may have lost them too, but they were my family, MINE."

"Why you're still the same spoiled brat that you always were Black. Putting yourself before others, trying to make everyone pity you for the hard times in your life. Well let me tell you something, nobody pities you now, everyone is in the same boat as you, so get over yourself."

"You stupid Git, no wonder why they've banned werewolves, you're worthless, Lupin, absobloodylutley worthless. Why we were friends is beyond me."

"I'm worthless, so that's what you think, let me tell you something Black, that you're a user, and for the life of me I can't figure out why we were friends either. Maybe it's because some of your insanity rubbed off on me. I knew I should've listened to everyone else in Gryffindor who said that the only place a Black belongs is Azkaban, and I shouldn't hang out with you."

"Is that so Lupin, well let me tell you something that I've heard people say about lycanthropes."

"Oh do enlighten me, pray tell, what have you heard about lycanthropes?"

"That the only good thing they're good for is nothing, and they all should be euthanized. So come here little poochie, let dear old Sirius put you out of your misery."

Remus heard enough he jumped into the air and sprang himself at Sirius. They both stumbled to the ground. Arms and legs were flinging in the air. No limbs or other body parts were safe.

"Gerroff." Remus growled as Sirius put him in a chokehold. Sirius who was not letting go got a kick in the shins, he dropped Remus from surprise. They both scrambled away from each other. All looking the worst for wear, their breathing ragged and chests heaving up and down. Sirius had cuts all along his body, his lip was cut, and his hair was all frayed. Remus ended up with a bloody nose and a cut on his head that was giving away a lot of blood.

"Get out of my house werewolf and don't darken my path again."

"Siri…"

"Leave Lupin." Sirius said interrupting the man.

"If that's what you want fine." Remus gathered his belongings in less than a few seconds and headed out the door to his bedroom.

"Remus wait." Sirius called after the man that was exiting the room.

Remus didn't turn around and he slammed the door shut not looking back.

Sirius slumped on the floor defeated, within less than twenty four hours his whole life was changed, his family gone, their was no one left, and the one that tried to be there for him he pushed away. The Marauders were officially no more.

The crying was incessant, it didn't stop, not more than half an hour since he went to bed that the wretched boy was crying again. He wanted sleep now. He couldn't just put the child in another room, he had to make sure that he was guarded at all the times, and who better than the most feared man alive at this time. Himself. He made his way over to the crib, where he looked at the small bundle.

"Oh do shut up." He cried. That did not work in fact it made the crying grow louder. A silencing spell could work, but what if something was wrong with the child, until he administered the anti potion against the charm he had to be sure the child was in great shape, or at least a liveable shape.

"Mimsi," He yelled and with a loud pop the little house – elf appeared before her master.

"What can Mimsi do for master?" The little house – elf squeaked still scared because she hadn't been punished yet for her earlier disobedience.

"Find out why he's crying so much." He flippantly waved at the child.

Mimsi moved closer to the child. She wanted to laugh, but dared not to, the smell was atrocious she wondered how her Master could not smell such a wretchedness, but than again house – elves had a very acute sense of smell. "He just needs a fresh nappy my Lord."

"So give him one." He hissed dangerously.

"I would my Lord but the child is too heavy to pick him up. Me's thinks it's safer for master to do it than Mimsi."

Voldemort looked as if the house – elf had gone nuts, him the most horrifying man change a younglings nappy, never had he stooped so low as to do that, especially one that was an enemy.

"The child won't stop cryings sir unless he's changed." Mimsi said matter of factly.

With a look of disgust Voldemort transfigured a blanket into a nappy. He reached into the crib and picked the little monster up. He put him on the floor and for the first time in his life the Dark Lord changed a baby's nappy. He put little Harry back into the crib who fell asleep immediately after being changed.

"There and I don't want to hear another peep from you until morning." Voldemort said as he went to bed.

A/N: There you all go, another chapter a little bit late, but at least its something, hope you like it, it should pick up soon, this time please review. And thanks to those who did, I need something to help encourage me to write. Pretty Please. No promisesabout when the next update will be, but it will come.

Love to all,

Hedwig11445


	3. Chapter 3

_A large crowd gathered outside the leaky cauldron where their new leader was giving a speech. Some were wearing anxious expressions not knowing what this new reign would hold. The rest appeared at ease, smirks adorning their faces. This was the moment that they were waiting for, thirteen years of hard work, lots of long nights, and strategizing had paid off._

_The new leader of the wizarding world peeked out at the crowd. He couldn't have been more pleased this day. Power was his, ultimate control over everything in his land, he would be god. He was their judgement day, the law; he would bring their fate upon them. Slowly, with the grace of a Lord he went to the podium. He could sense the mixed feelings floating around the area. He couldn't care right at the moment there was nobody there to stop him, and everyone would soon realize that he was here to stay. He held up a hand, the silence was deafening._

_"My loyal subjects. Today a new era emerges. An era where Purebloods will finally be able to live in peace without the impurification of mudbloods and half bloods desecrating themselves in our world. It will be a hard year, one with many changes that will be put into effect immediately." He waited for the noise level to drop before continuing. "Today I take over and for once Wizarding Britain will be able to hold its head high, and not look down in shame." He paused. He could not continue. Something was drowning out his words, he could not even hear himself speaking. "I must remind you all that when I am talking you will desist in making noise, my words will affect each and every one of you in attendance tonight." The noise continued mercilessly. Voldemort waved his wand over the crowd and yelled, "Silencio." The noise, however, did not recognize that spell and washed over the hushed crowd. Voldemort observed the audience, thoroughly, and came to recognize a baby with a mop of black ringlets adorning his head, he was in the arms of a woman with long silver hair, a man with the same colour hair was beside her holding another little infant in his arms, this one was not crying just staring curiously at the man holding him, in an indifferent sort of way._

_How could it be possible that the spell didn't work on the tiny one when even the adults could not seem to find their voices? It must stop, it needed to stop. The crying was incessant; it was like a fingernail running down the chalkboard, most highly irritating. The crying continued and continued and continued…_

Voldemort woke with a start, the crying was not from his dream, but in reality, he soon realized. The little nuisance was crying again. How he wished Severus would hurry up soon and find something that would allow himself a reprieve from the little monster.

He walked over to the crib, staring down at the little body wriggling in the shabby blanket it was given. The tiny mouth opened wide, wailing noises escaping every second without a pause.

"Oh come now, enough, this is harder on me than it is on you, trust me." The tired man argued with the little child.

The tiny head turned around to listen to the harsh, yet, soft-spoken words, emitting from the stranger. Glassy green emerald eyes made eye contact with the unfamiliar person. The wailing turned into sobs, and the little boy gave the man a curious look.

Voldemort sighed with relief; the night was not yet wasted. He would be able to get a few more hours sleep, and still be refreshed for cursing someone tomorrow, especially if the someone was named Severus Snape. He was able to get one foot into the bed when the wailing started again.

"Oh for the love of Merlin." Voldemort screamed in irritation in the silent room. "Enough is enough, really, just go to sleep." He commanded still half in and half out of bed. But, the crying would not stop this time. He went back to the crib where this time even in his most calm and commanding voice would not get the shrieks to stop. "I should just let Nagini eat you." He stated. Forget about the sleep none would be coming to him yet.

Voldemort lifted the child up from the crib and examined him. There had to be an off button for surely the child would get weary of crying soon. But when he went in search of one on the small body, he could not find it. "This is ridiculous. Mimsi!" Voldemort yelled.

A tiny pop alerted him that the house – elf arrived. "He won't stop crying do something about it."

"Master, it could just be his nappy again, he might need a fresh one." The terrified house – elf squeaked her ears falling flat against her head.

"We just changed him not too long ago. Can't he control himself? He's worse than a little puppy." Voldemort reluctantly picked up the small one lifted him into the air, and smelled the clothed bottom. "Well it's certainly not that, I can tell you." He hissed at his servant.

"Mimsi, don't know than sir." And before Voldemort could ask for something else Mimsi disappeared with a loud pop.

"Blasted, good for nothing house – elf leaves when her master needs her the most. What was I thinking when I got her?" He carried the boy in his arms, and sat in a hard backed chair. "Well this is no good, can't get comfortable." And with that Voldemort transfigured the uncomfortable chair into a cushioned rocker. Without realizing it, back and forth he went with the baby in his arms. The wails still going, but with Voldemort not knowing what to do he just tried drowning out the sounds. As the rocking continued the sobs lessened. Red eyes looked down at the sleeping form. The unruly mop of black hair rested against his chest, right where his heart was located. This brought back a memory of a silver haired child, Lucius', the little one month old Draco had been presented to Lord Voldemort, by Narcissa and Lucius, and when taken from his mothers arms he started to cry, Narcissa took the child back exclaiming that Draco was very fond of contact, especially skin to skin, it was just a comfort to babies, and he just needed his Mummy. Voldemort looked down at the sleeping child, "You're making my life a real trial right now, little one." He carded his hand through the silky hair. "What am I going to do with you for two more days?"

Harry gurgled in his sleep.

"Trust me little one, if it weren't for that prophecy, you would still have your parents, but it's either you or me, and I love life too much to die. You have no clue what living is; you will not miss what you can't. There, there." Back and forth on the rocker they rocked.

"Ungh, ugh…Wh.What." He snorted. If his Deatheaters could see their Master now, what would they think? He was awoken to a sharp sting to his face. When he realized that he must've fallen asleep with Harry on the rocker. He looked down to see the pudgy hand coming back once more for another slap. Voldemort this time diverted the little fist, into his own much larger hand. "I will not be hit again, especially by you. You'll show me respect, these next two days, or else."

"Glumph." Was Harry's response to getting threatened, his brows furrowing, making him look older in years. "Mama." The little voice demanded. "Mama."

"Dead." Voldemort said monotonously, picking up the small child and heading into the bathroom.

"Dada." The tiny voice demanded again.

"Also dead. Now quiet."

The response that was given was a slap on the chest. Voldemort had to restrain himself from using the cruciatus on this child. "Can't harm him, can't harm him, can't harm him." The mantra kept going over in his head.

The walk to the bathroom was not a long one, but in Voldemort's opinion it felt like centuries, the boy kept crying for his 'Mama' and 'Dada' over and over again. If he didn't get one of them into calming water now, one or even both would not survive the minute walk.

When they reached the bathroom, Voldemort gave one last prayer to Merlin for strength when he pulled open the door. The bathroom was big, but nothing compared to the prefects lavatory at Hogwarts. It was a spacious room, decorated in a dark forest green. The sink was long and ran the whole length of one of the walls. There was a separate shower, and the toilet right next to it. On the next wall there was a side room, which acted as a change room and cabinet for the linens. In the middle of the room there was a tub, small in size, but big enough to fit five people in it rather comfortably.

With a single touch to one of the taps water started spouting out of it. He left it to fill the tub and carried the still loud baby to the changing area; he grabbed two towels off the rack, shrinking one to match in size of the small body. He took off his clothes, and transfigured his boxers into swim trunks, and than he stripped Harry and walked over into the tub.

As soon as Harry was immersed in water, the crying stopped. Voldemort smiled proudly to himself. He now knew what to do when the boy got to be too much. He let the child splash in the water, and kick his chubby little legs around. When that went on forever, Voldemort conjured up shampoo and soap and scrubbed the boy clean. He would have to forgo his bath today, when he had a little one to look after.

Going into the tub was easy for Voldemort; it was getting out of the tub that was a nuisance. Harry, who when the water first touched him, gurgled in glee, now was once again discontent with leaving the water behind, and facing the coldness that enveloped him. Quickly and with ease Voldemort had them both wrapped in the towels as fast as he could. This seemed to alleviate some of the screams, but not all.

"I'll make you a deal, you stop crying and later I'll bring you back here." Voldemort glared at the child.

"Gah." Harry replied, and waved his hand in Voldemort's face.

Voldemort grabbed a hold of the fingers and told Harry if he did that once more he would bite the fingers off.

Harry just blew a raspberry at him.

"Attractive. I could do that to ya know." Voldemort said, but than comprehension dawned on him, he was the Dark Lord, most feared person to ever exist, more feared than Grindewald, he could kill without any mercy, and here he was treating his supposed downfall as if he were his heir. Out of frustration, Voldemort aimed his wand at a chair and blew it up. He still wasn't satisfied he needed blood, a nice long death for an unsuspecting muggle. He would rally his death eaters together, and they would have a little fun today.

He could leave the boy with Mimsi for a day. The house – elf couldn't do that much trouble. At least nothing that couldn't be fixed.

As if reading his mind, an audible pop rang through the room. "Master, you have a visitor today. Mimsi tells him that Master sees nobody today, that Master is too busy, but he insists he does, that he sees Master right away. Says is important."

"Do you know who it is?" Voldemort glanced down at the pitiful creature before him.

"Aye I do Master, is the one who calls himself Lucius Malfoy."

"Finish with Harry here, he needs to be clothed, that means clothes for him not for you, and just put him in the pram for now. You will watch him until I get back, and make sure he comes to no harm." And with that Voldemort passed Harry to Mimsi and stalked out of the room, his right hand man would surely not miss out on such an opportunity as Muggle Hunting today.

"My Lord." Lucius bowed down when he saw his Master enter the main foyer.

"Lucius." Voldemort nodded. "Rise, today we are going to be considered equal. Today my friend we will go hunting."

Voldemort saw a spark shine in the silver – haired man's eyes. Lucius could never resist temptation when it stared him in the face. "Where shall we go today, my Lord?"

"There's a small village just north of here, secluded, not many muggles will be able to hear the neighbours screams. One by one they will die, Lucius. But before we go tell me how did things go with your mission?"

"Very well, the raid was a success. A hundred and forty traitors were killed last night. We found them all hiding together in a deserted building. Not too hard when you've got tracking devices, and some spies."

"Excellent, that brings me great joy, now that the traitors are disposed of the raid on the Ministry of Magic will commence in a couple of weeks time. What did you do with the bodies? You didn't leave evidence did you?"

"Of course not my Lord, all the bodies were transfigured into dust particles. There are no signs of death anywhere near that vicinity."

"Good, good. Let's go than, shall we? I think this calls for a celebration. Destroy whatever you want to Lucius. I give you free reign today."

"Thank you my Lord."

They left the manor and stepped into the apparition wards, and disappeared from sight.

* * *

Severus Snape looked up from the tomes he was poring over. He had started on his assignment the minute the Dark Lord told him to leave. He could not very well disobey. However, it was a lot harder than he thought it would be. He got the blood that was fine, but what he needed now was a potion, an antidote, and so far he could find neither. He had his suspicions on what would work, but that could take weeks to deduce, and he didn't have that long, in fact he had a bit more than two more days to finish what was ordered of him. Tossing "_So you think you're gonna be sacrificed_." By Philamond Cruckstone, to the side with the other discarded books, he picked up another this one called, "_Sacrifices and You_." Which came to be tossed with the ever-growing pile within minutes. 

"Blast." He cursed. There was no information on how to get rid of the blood protection. He might as well let Voldemort kill him and be done with it. But Snape's were not quitters and he would find the perfect solution to his most painful headache yet.

As he was about to pick up the next book he was interrupted by a knock at the door. "What?" He barked out. Oh how he despised Hogwarts and all her little snivelling students. How blessed he would be to be teaching in a school without children.

A small head peeked its way through the door. "Prof..ffessor Sn..na.pp.e." The scared child grounded out. "I..I…"

"Spit it out already, this blubbering will not be tolerated. Five points from Ravenclaw, Mr. Tillis for wasting my time." Severus rose from his desk. Besides children the thing he hated most were stuttering ones.

"camefordetention." The boy now known as Tillis grounded out too fast. What a mistake it was to try and pass off another student's work for his own, especially trying to get it past Snape.

Severus had forgotten that one, he was quite surprised having to give a Ravenclaw detention, but here it was. "I don't have time for this Tillis, report to Filch tonight, he'll give you something to do, I'll make sure of it." He went back to his desk, and quickly wrote a note and gave it to Tillis to take. "Give it to him, and if you somehow forget, I'll know. NOW LEAVE." He boomed in his most intimidating voice.

Severus went back to his desk. "DAMN, DAMN, DAMN." He swore and fisted his hands on the desk. The small pile of un perused books fell down. "Oh for the love of Merlin." He yelled. Carefully he picked the books up one by one, until he spotted a small one that had gone unnoticed. In gold lettering the words "_Blood and its Magical Properties._" glittered in the candlelit room. "That's it." He picked it up and opened it.

The book however, turned out to be the same as every other one that he already skimmed through, nothing about how blood can protect a loved one. "I may as well sign my own death warrant now." Severus said aloud. He had a little bit more over a day to go and he was nowhere closer to finding what he needed. "It has to be it…" He turned the book over in his hands. It was as if he were missing an important piece, then he understood. "Revello." The book title shimmered again, and more words were added onto it. "_Blood and its Magical Properties: Protecting Blood Relations_." The book in his hands thickened, and Severus smirked opening up the pages that he missed.

"_The nature of blood in the magical world is very different from that in the muggle world. While it does serve the same purpose in both worlds, magical blood differs from that of Muggles. Magical blood is not only used to help sustain life, but it can also protect an individual when in grave danger from unforgivables or otherwise less dangerous curses/hexes. The use of blood protection varies upon the purity of the protector and how far the protector will go in order to save a life. The blood protection charm is not to be taken lightly especially when going against an unforgiveable. In the case of an unforgivable the protector will most likely sacrifice their lives, that way if the love and want for the person to survive is absolutely pure it gets transferred to the protected, causing a shield. This charm works better if it is a parent and child involved, although there have been rare cases where it has worked on people outside of the blood relations (look at page 24449, for the Boomhawks case). There are ways to counteract the charm, but will not be stated in this book. For more references take a look at "Knowing thine Enemies._" By Bernadine Bratshaw.

With a loud thump the book closed shut. This was the break he was waiting for, all Severus had to do now was get "_Knowing Thine Enemies_." Which shouldn't be too hard to do. He would have to go into Knockturn Alley, but was willing to take the chance, no matter how dangerous it may be.

About an hour later a disgruntled Severus came back from Knockturn Alley. He was tired and very irritable. He now remembered why he hated it so much. Too many hags and wild things running around, everyone talking in riddles, and shopkeepers were none too friendly. It took him the best part of 45 minutes to finally get assistance, and when he did the bloody fool had no idea what he was talking about, so he was left alone to fend for himself. But at last he found it, in a dark corner, small and tucked away amidst thousands of books on that one shelf.

He settled himself at his hard stoned desk and opened the book to page 1665, Beating Blood.

"The blood protection charm is a very intricate one. There are only two ways in which it can be removed. The first way to remove a charm is for the castor to remove it him/her self. The other way is difficult but with a very simple potion it can be disconnected. Ingredients for the potion are written underneath. But be warned there is a reason why the charm is put into place..."

Severus ignored the rest of what was written and let his eyes drift downwards to the bottom of the page.

INGREDIENTS AND INSTRUCTIONS:

1 pint of blood from the protected one

4 crushed fly wings

An ounce of Crushed lizard legs

Add the last two after having boiled the blood for three quarters of an hour, than stir it 5 times, 2 and a half times counter clockwise, and than 2 and a half times clockwise. Let it stand on the burner brewing until the next part is completed.

In a separate cauldron mix:

1-½ cups of unicorn hair

1-¼ cups of dried diamond backed snakeskin

These two ingredients will offset the good and the evil from one another, let it sit for 10 hours mixed together, than add a spoonful every half hour to the other cauldron. Let it than stand for 12 hours, the administration of the potion has to be consumed with in ten minutes of completion, otherwise it is spoiled, and you WILL have to start again, giving the potion after the ten minutes can result in death amongst the charmed one.

Severus glared at the book, and for the millionth time that year, questioned himself why he got involved in this. He would now have to go to the Dark Lord and ask for an extra two days in order to make the potion correctly. His Master wasn't going to be pleased with this outcome. He would go later, but first he had to collect the ingredients. Most of them he had in his private stores, which was easy enough, the only one that may be hard to come by, was the unicorn hair, due to its purity.

"Tempus, come here." He barked at the Owl that was now flying towards him. His owl for some reason liked to stay close to him when he wasn't teaching. "Bloody Bird, take this note for me to Parnish's Potions. Watch him closely and if he tries anything than bite him. Wait for the parcel, he will give it to you."

Tempus waited patiently while Severus tied the letter and a bag of galleons to his outstretched leg and flew off out the window.

Parnish's was the only potion shop that he would trust, while the man was a bit dodgy and he tried conning his customers into paying a higher price, the products that he sold were impeccable, and Severus knew if he wanted good quality that was the place to go.

Severus took stock of everything and realized that his trip to his Lords house was in order; he needed more blood from the boy, the vial that he thought would be sufficient enough wasn't. Oh well better to get it over with. He got his travelling cloak and made his way to see his Master.

* * *

Harry watched fascinated as the little creature in front of him made a feather float right in the air. It came closer to his small body and just as he was about to reach for it, the feather flew right out of his grasp. The little boy squealed with glee. This was too much fun.

Mimsi laughed along with the boy. She found him to be a delight, and hoped her Master would have a change of mind about him. She enjoyed the young one's company and it was a lot easier than her normal tasks, here she got to work and have fun at the same time. Using her elf magic she made some plastic blocks for Harry to play with, and scattered them around the room.

At the exact same time two bells went off, one alerting Mimsi that her Master was home with his friend, and the other announcing that a stranger had entered into the manor. She didn't have time to think when a cruel laughter rang through the room, her Master was close.

"Lucius that was such a pleasant surprise with the last one. I never knew a muggle could twist into so many different positions."

"A favourite one of mine my Lord, I wanted to test it out in public for the first time. It took a long time to get it perfect. Quite a few house elves did we lose trying to get that one just right."

"Good show Lucius. I knew there was a reason why I chose you as my second."

"Thank you My Lord." Lucius said as they made their way into Voldemort's personal chambers.

"I just have one quick thing to check up on Lucius, and I'll meet you in my study in twenty minutes, we have some new plans to go over."

"Yes my Lord, of course." Lucius made his leave quickly. Not wanting the good-tempered man to become ill tempered.

"A report Mimsi." He ordered the house – elf, who had just enough time to stop coddling the boy and sat on the floor watching him from a far.

"Mimsi watches the boy, like Master says. Boy comes to no harm. He's happy he is. Mimsi even made blocks so little Master wouldn't cry when you were gone."

"So everything went alright. No tantrums or anything?"

"None Master. The boy likes blocks. He's fine."

"What about any visitors? Were there any callers?"

"Just one Master, Mimsi was about to sees, when Master came in."

"Find out who it is."

Harry who had been busy with the blocks now became disinterested, his little friend who he had been playing with before now was busy with the big man, and both were ignoring him. Harry hated being ignored, never had he been left alone for so long, he was always surrounded by people. Harry hated this new concept. With a frustrated groan, he picked up the squishy block, crawled to where the big man was, and chucked the block at his body.

The block landed squarely on Voldemort's right leg. Glaring at the boy, Voldemort roughly picked him up. The wails started again.

"Oh my." Mimsi said horrified, covering her mouth with her hands.

"I'm going to see what his problem is, you tell whoever it is that if it's not important than leave, before I turn them into a little matchstick."

"Of course Master." Mimsi said and with a pop she was gone.

Voldemort strengthened his hold on the child as Harry began squirming in his arms. "You're no trouble for the elf, but somehow you like to grate on my nerves. Why is that Potter? Why do you have to be so troublesome?"

The mop of curly black hair was now sticking to the boys face. He wanted the lady with the red hair, the one who called herself Mummy. Mummy never handled him so rough, Mummy never talked to him so meanly. He wanted her and he wanted her now!

"MA." Harry screamed in panic, but his Ma didn't come, just like she didn't come the last time. "Ma" Harry tried again.

"I told you she's dead, just like your good for nothing father. Both dead."

"My lord, I don't think the child understands that. And he won't not for awhile, but the good news is, is that I found a potion that will stop the blood protection around the boy, and you will be able to kill him in a couple days time."

"Severus, when did you become so bold as not to bow down before me with such disrespect."

"Because my Lord, I am very busy, and need as much time as I can. I've only come to ask for a few things that is vital in completing the potion."

"I'll let you go this one time Snape, but don't think you'll get away with it next time."

"Of course not my Lord. If it is at all possible I need more blood from the boy, and from you my Lord. Both bloods need to be mixed together. And I'm going to need a couple more days time, in order for the potion to work. There's a lot that needs to be done and a lot of waiting involved with this one."

"You may have the blood, but you have to take it from the boy personally again. I can give you my own. As for the time I'll give you as much as you need, in order so you don't botch this up for me. Understood?"

"Yes my Lord, thank you." Snape placed a vial in the older mans hand, and took the still crying Harry in his other arms. While Voldemort was drawing out his own blood, Snape gave Harry a little calming draught and drew a needle into the pudgy arm. When he collected enough he returned Harry to Voldemort, gathered up his Master's blood and made his leave. His life was saved for one more day.

"Come Harry, you shall meet one of my equals today. A real treat." He carried the tuckered child out of the room and into his study where Lucius was waiting.

"Is this the child, my Lord?"

"Yes Lucius. Severus gave him a calming draught, and so I thought it would be ok to bring him here, he should be out for quite a while."

"He does look so innocent, if I may comment."

"Bah he's nothing of that sort Lucius." Voldemort looked down at the sleeping child and not for the first time during the past couple of days thought the same thing as the man.

* * *

Severus returned back to Hogwarts relieved. The meeting with the dark lord went better than he expected, without any fuss or torture that was a first. He deposited the items in his personal store, deep down in a dark dusty corner, where even pilfering students would not dare to look. And made his way to his personal chambers. The look on his face darkened when he noticed the headmaster there sipping on his finest brand of firewhiskey as if he owned the place.

"Headmaster, what do I owe this pleasure?" Severus asked, remembering that he tidied up his latest assignment before he went to see the dark lord let him breathe a little easier.

Albus swirled the liquid around in the goblet waiting for some time. He needed to reach his potions master. Find out why the man was hiding something from him.

"I just came down to see how you were Severus." Albus said slowly as if buying his time.

"I'm fine, Albus. Thanks for stopping by." Severus held the door open for him. A not so subtle hint to try and get the old git to leave which apparently wasn't working out too well. "Was there something else I can do for you headmaster? Seeing how you've entered into my personal room without permission, I expect you didn't come just to check up on my health."

"You're right Severus I didn't come just to check up on you're health. I have some pressing issues that need to be discussed with you. Serious issues in fact."

The silence was deafening as Severus waited for the headmaster to continue. When the silence became unbearable he waved his hand at the old man, for a continuation.

The action was not lost on Dumbledore, but he needed some time to see if his spy would let something lose in those couple of minutes. What he realized was that Severus was a lot stronger than he gave him credit for.

"Alright, Severus, I'll speak honestly with you. I want to know where you have been for the past couple of days. A lot has happened, as you might have heard. James and Lily Potter are dead, and baby Harry is missing. We had an order meeting and you weren't there. Why not?"

"Death Eater meetings. I have to attend those; otherwise the dark lord may get a bit suspicious. I have heard all about the infernal Potters' demise thank you. And now if that is all…"

"No that is not all Severus. You may have hated James and Lily, but they were huge allies in our fight against the dark. They did a lot of good for people. I need to know what happened at the meeting, was there anything else said there about the possibility of Harry's whereabouts?"

Severus held his breath. He wanted to curse the man in front of him. This plan of the Dark Lords was going to be the death of him. He could not stand the old man. How he despised him more than the mangy mutt and the Potters. He counted to ten and came up with a story that hopefully the old coot would buy.

"There was a meeting Albus. That is where Voldemort had told us the Potters were dead. There was no mention of the child, and he only spoke briefly about it, which leads me to believe that he does not have the boy. He than quickly changed topics and told us of a raid he's trying to plan. One that involves the ministry of magic herself, but he's waiting for the most opportune time, and now is not it. I will let you know more details as soon as I'm privy to them. I'm sorry my absence (he spat), was not any more valuable." There he done it, his occlumency was in check, there was no way that Dumbledore would think he was lying.

"Thank you, Severus your news was most outstanding, I will alert the Order of a possible raid, when you hear more you must tell me immediately."

"Of course Albus. Good night then."

"Good night Severus."

Severus' nerves were finally settling down as he saw Albus get up and walk towards the door, but he knew he wasn't a lucky man, especially when the old one turned around.

"I really do hope you know where your loyalties lie Severus, because I can assure you that when the light wins, and it will, and new evidence arises that you played us, there will be no reprieve for you. I will not help you out, and the Dementor's will have a glorious snack on your soul."

The door banged shut leaving Severus alone. He grabbed the crystal goblet the headmaster was drinking from and smashed it in the fireplace. He would have to let his Lord know when he brought the potions that the old man was getting suspicious of his allegiance, and how the take over would probably have to be sped up a little. With his nerves shocked to the core, he would not continue with the potion today. Tomorrow he would start with a clean slate.

* * *

_"C'mon Remus, tell us where you go. You can't leave us in the dark. Me and Jamie boy always let you in. I'll even tell you a secret. Tomorrow in Slughorn's class we'll be adding a little something in Snape's potion. James is going to cause a distraction, but we'll let you if you tell us what we want to know." Blue eyes almost incandescent locked with those of brown._

_"I can't say." The shy boy mumbled. "I've made a promise to both my parents and the headmaster. I'll get in trouble, and I don't want to leave Hogwarts. I'm sorry Sirius, but it's not worth taking the risk."_

_"You do realize that I will find out sooner or later. So just tell me now and get it over with."_

_"I can't, and I won't."_

_"Fine than, see if I care. Our friendship is over, and so is yours and James." The eleven-year-old boy said petulantly._

_"You can't speak for James he's both our friends."_

_"See that's where your wrong, me and James go way back, he was mine long before he was yours. Without us you'll be an outcast, no one at Hogwarts will want to be your friend." He didn't want to sound harsh, but his curiosity was getting the better of him. For the past six months since they started to attend Hogwarts he would notice their friend slipping away, and missing a couple of days here and there, and whenever him or James tried to approach the topic, Remus would always dismiss it as if it were nothing._

_Sirius flipped over on his bed and pulled the curtains up around him, indicating that their conversation was over and done with, along with their friendship._

_Remus sat sitting on his bed. He didn't want to lose his only friends and he didn't want to be the outcast at Hogwarts, but every time he told his little secret he would lose more friends that way. Making up his mind, with his bare feet slapping on the cold marble floor, he pushed the drawings away from the bed._

_"Sirius." He whispered._

_No reply._

_"Sirius."_

_Still no reply._

_"**SIRIUS**." He shouted and this time he was awarded with a what._

_"I'm a werewolf." He said before scampering over to his bed._

_He was rewarded with a "Cool."_

Sirius awoke with a nervous start. He remembered that night fondly. The next day him and James started working on their animagaus form. James, how it hurt even thinking of that name, he curled onto his bed. There would be no more nights with Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs ever again.

It was his fault entirely. He should never have gotten to that point where he would lose another of his best friends and he had only himself to blame. There were two marauders left. They had to stick together.

Making up his mind Sirius went over to his desk and got out a quill and parchment and began to write a whole long letter to his only remaining friend. When he was done he called for his owl, Tawny. "Take this letter to Remus, wait for a reply, no matter what." He tied the letter onto her outstretched leg and carried her to the window where she disappeared from view.

He stared watching out the window at nothing and yet everything. The land that he owned was magnanimous. Grimmauld place may look shabby and desolate, but the inside and outside stretched as far and wide as the eye could see.

"Excuse me Sirius." A voice entered the room.

Sirius jumped ten feet into the air. Surprised that he was getting a caller. He thought that his tantrum the other night might have caused people to turn away and give him some space at least for a little while. He was grieving for Merlin's sake.

He turned around from his spot and looked at the fireplace. "Oh Albus it's only you. What can I do for you?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you Sirius, but I have just gotten back from talking with Severus."

At the mention of this Sirius rushed over to the chair by the fireplace and sat anxiously for Albus to continue. "Well what did he have to say? Any news on Harry?"

"I'm sorry Sirius, but Severus says that as far as he knows that Harry is not in the hands of Voldemort."

"I don't believe it. That monster must have Harry, Albus. Don't you see the greasy git didn't really change sides, that he's lying? I'm telling you Albus once a death eater always a death eater. I can't believe this. I can't."

"Sirius this is not easy, I know what its like to lose someone close to you, but Severus is a spy for us. He's no longer a death eater, and I'm sorry to say this, but it's likely that Harry is gone. The Aurors may have missed his body, because there may not even be a body to find."

"You don't know what its like to lose someone Albus, especially your whole family." Sirius' voice was low as he tried to control his emotions.

"Sirius…"

"Out of my fireplace Albus, NOW!" and with a wave of his wand Sirius closed the floo connection to his fireplace. He was alone again.

"DAMN THEM ALL." He screamed as he picked up the closest object he could find and flung it at the wall. It landed with barely a sound, which wasn't that satisfying to the young man. He noticed it was a blue soft plush. One that looked vaguely familiar. Sirius bent down to pick it up. A small bow tie adorned the neck of the stuffed unicorn, a little tag hung limply on the ear. He opened up the tag and read the words in the familiar handwriting. "To Lil Prongs, Happy Birthday. Your Godfather Padfoot." He stroked the unicorn lovingly, putting it to his face it still smelled of baby powder with a hint of smoke. It was one of the few items that was found almost fully intact after the attack and he picked it up from the rubble and brought it home with him. It was his last connection to his baby. And when Harry returned he would give it back to him.

A tapping noise coming from outside caught his attention. Putting the unicorn gently down, Sirius went to the window a smile on his face when he saw Tawny.

He let her in and gave her an owl treat, which she hooted her thanks, with a small nip when the letter was untied she took off to her cage.

Sirius smiled when he saw his name printed on the parchment, Moony wrote back. His Moony forgave him even after he started the ridiculous fight. Good old understanding Moony. Anxiously he tore open the parchment and scanned the letter his face dropping, as a child would after not getting dessert. He dropped into the chair, the piece of parchment falling to the floor, tears running down his face:

_"Dear Moony,_

_It's hard to write this letter after the way I behaved. I'm ashamed and know that you shouldn't forgive me, but this is what I'm asking for. I never meant to hurt you in any way. You are my brother and I wronged you, you were only trying to help me. Please do not let our friendship die, over a grieving man's stupidity. I love you my dear friend, and I offer my apologies a million times over. Please let Padfoot and Moony live again. I need you my old friend more than ever. Tawny will wait for a reply._

_Sirius._

_P.S. I had to copy this letter Sirius otherwise the blasted owl wouldn't leave, we are no longer brothers and we are no longer friends, do not contact me anymore Sirius. Padfoot and Moony both died last night along with Padfoot and Lil Prongs. Your apology is not accepted._

To all my lovely reviewers and reader's thanks so much for the support and sticking with the story. It may seem that the story is getting a bit repetitive, but I promise it is leading somewhere.

I make no promises for when the next chapter will be out. My writing has become very sporadic, but it will come. Please review they do mean the world to me.

* * *

Happy belated New Year everyone,

Love Hedwig11445


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: This chapter contains scenes of violence, goriness, and foul language all readers please be advised. No flames for that you have now been warned.

* * *

Sirius dropped to the floor like a leaf in the fall. The letter clutched in his hands. This couldn't be happening, his Moony was rejecting him and their friendship. He apologized for Merlin's sake what more could he do. 'Nothing' that one little word popped out of his head. There wasn't anything more that he could do. He was a broken man with nobody in the world. He had to leave this house, get away from the quiet otherwise he would go insane. Maybe Molly would take him in for a few days, while Arthur was away on his mission. Yes, the Burrow would be a fantastic place to go to. While there would be kids, he knew Molly would give him a room where nobody would disturb him and he wouldn't feel so lonely. But, maybe he deserved to be alone, he let his best friend die. It was his fault, he told James he couldn't be secret keeper and to give that position to Wormtail. Wormtail he couldn't even think anymore on that rat, if he caught him he would fry the little nuisance up and than feed him to Tawny on a silver platter. No he would go to the Burrow he decided, he needed a change. With a quick few accio's his essentials were packed in his trunk.

"The Burrow." Sirius yelled and stepped inside the floo, his trunk shrunk in his pocket. He passed through the floo connections and came out of the fireplace on an unsuspecting person. Realizing who it was he jumped off as quick as he could.

"Watch where you're going Black." Remus' eyes flashed a very threatening shade of silver.

Sirius could see that Moony was trying to break through, Remus was putting on a good fight trying to hold back the wolf, otherwise he'd probably tear his body apart if he could've been given the chance.

Sirius made as if to lay a hand on the thin man, in hopes to calm, and resume their friendship but Remus just snarled and walked away as fast as he could.

"Sirius I'm so glad you're here." Dumbledore's presence took him by surprise. What was this an order meeting without him? Of all the ungrateful…

"It's Arthur." Albus broke through his thoughts.

"What's happened to him?" Sirius asked becoming the Auror he was trained to be. He could not lose another person, while he was not best friends with the man they were still close, Arthur and Molly became second parents to the Marauders and they were part of their family. How he could've almost forgotten them was beyond him.

"He's disappeared on his mission. Not more than two days into his mission. Not a word has been heard from him." Sad eyes turned to stare at the woman sitting in the rocker with a baby cuddled into her chest. Her pale face daunting, her eyes red rimmed. "We think its Voldemort." Albus said the aforementioned name as if he just called a student.

"How do you know that You – Know - Who really has Arthur?" Sirius asked. "Maybe Arthur decided that he was on the wrong track and went somewhere else without informing anyone."

"Arthur was on a mission at the ministry. An official ministry worker was found bounded by a petrificus totalus by Alastor, almost to the time when you kicked me out of your floo network. When Moody talked to the man he described Arthur's description and said that another man dressed as a ministry official took something off the shelves and than took Arthur with him."

"What did he take Albus?" Sirius asked urgently.

"I have no clue, the ministry official couldn't make out what it was. But he knew for sure that Arthur was taken."

"What can I do?" Sirius jumped to his feet ready to storm through the ministry itself to search for another Order member.

"I need you to take care of Molly for me. She's not doing too well. If Voldemort has Arthur there's not much we can do. Other members are busy trying to find him. Molly needs someone for support."

"I'm the wrong person to ask of that right now Albus." Sirius said almost getting away from those sparkling eyes.

"You've both lost people right now. Wouldn't it be better to try and find comfort with each other's help. She needs someone right now Sirius, look at her closely."

Sirius looked and gasped. She looked worse than when she did when he came through the floo, and that was only five minutes ago. The little baby boy was still being cuddled, but now he was crying, she was smothering him. She was smothering the baby. She was smothering Harry.

"Harry." Sirius whispered. Walking closer to the grieving woman. Before Molly knew what happened little Ron was out of her arms.

"Harry I found you, you're alive." Sirius started cooing to the baby, ignoring everyone around him.

Ron started to cry. Not liking the fact that he was without his mum. He was quite content in the little cocoon that she made for him. "No no Harry don't cry. Sirius has you now. Hush little baby don't say a word, Siri's gonna buy you a mockingbird…" Sirius sang.

"Sirius," Dumbledore approached cautiously while watching the bedraggled woman from the side, reaching for her baby. He knew instantly that it was a mistake to suggest to Sirius to comfort the distraught Molly, but he didn't need the man getting in the way during a time like this, and that's what he knew would happen Sirius would be more of a hinder than a help.

Sirius lifted a finger to his closed lips, signalling Albus to be quiet. "I think Harry's finally going to go to sleep. Isn't he adorable when he sleeps?" Sirius continued to rock the infant in his arms.

"I'm sorry Sirius, but that's Molly's son Ronald. You know Ron; you've seen him before. Now why not give him back to Molly, she needs him now." Albus tried to soothe the man to no avail.

"This is Harry, Dumbledore. Look at his amazing eyes; they sparkle just like Lily's. Don't they, yes they do." Sirius said poking a finger into Ron's chubby little stomach.

Ron in the meantime continued to wail.

"Sirius Black you madman give me my child." Molly shrieked finally coming to her senses. Her red hair flying around her face wildly, for a woman who was getting to be on the heavy side Molly moved like a dragon protecting its young. She flew out of the chair and grabbed her child right out of Sirius' arms before he knew what hit him.

"Give Harry back you crazy lady. He's mine. James and Lily left him to me. Give him back." Sirius became desperate. He needed the little one; they belonged together, along with Remus.

"It's not Harry, Sirius." Molly stated gently trying to soothe the man. "It's Ron, mine and Arthur's child." At the mention of Arthur, Molly burst into tears. "Any word Albus. Anything at all?" She asked desperately in hopes of finding her husband.

That's all the time that Sirius needed before he grabbed the child again.

"My baby." Molly cried. "You give him back now Sirius, this isn't funny anymore."

"Like I said before Molly Harry was left in my custody, how you found him is beyond me, and why nobody told me the instant he was found is above my reasoning. I'm taking Harry and nobody can stop me." He turned to leave, but found three wands pointed at him.

"MOVE." He shouted. "Harry's mine, the last remaining piece of James. MINE, MINE, MINE."

"Give him back to Molly." A rough voice cracked, and Sirius realized it belonged to Remus.

"Make me." He growled in reply at his once best friend.

"You fool Black. You've always been one. Look closely at the child. Look at his tuft of hair, his eyes. It's not Harry. Why are you doing this to Molly? She doesn't deserve it. She's going through a really bad time right now; think of someone other than yourself. Its. Not. Harry." Remus snarled right back at him.

"Why don't you fools look at him, it's clearly Harry. Look at the way he smiles, the dimples."

"Harry never had dimples you imbecile…"

"Remus that's enough." Albus intervened before the two got carried away. He saw the way they were looking at each other. One ready to hex, the other ready to fight bare handed. "Sirius that's Ronald Weasley, the youngest of the Weasley clan. Now would you mind giving him back to Molly? I think he would appreciate being in his mother's arms right now."

"It's Harry." Sirius mumbled quietly. "It's Harry. Why don't you believe me?" He asked dejectedly to the three men holding the wands.

"Listen to Remus, Sirius. Look at the child closely." Albus said, trying to calm down the bewildered man, and bring the baby back to his distraught mother.

Sirius looked at the child, examining him for the first time. He gasped with what he saw. A tuft of red hair sticking up in all directions, baby blue eyes staring straight into his. "It's a trick." He proclaimed. "Harry's wearing a glamour. They changed my Harry."

"No Sirius, there's no glamour, there's no magic, this is Molly's child. We're still searching for both Arthur Weasley and Harry Potter. Now give the baby back to Molly." Albus said feeling very old all of a sudden.

"Not Harry, not Harry, not Harry." Sirius kept repeating. "Harry's gone, gone forever." His mind returning, he pushed little Ron back to his waiting mother's arms. "I'm sorry." He mumbled to Molly.

"It's alright Sirius, it's understandable. You're upset, we're all upset. Mistakes happen."

"I'm sorry." Sirius repeated as if not hearing the words just spoken. He pushed past Remus who was standing in his way, knocking him to the ground, and before anybody could say anything to Sirius Black he disappeared in the fireplace.

"Well that certainly didn't go too well." Molly said still cradling Ron to her, who was now content once again. "Shouldn't someone go after him, to see if he's alright?" She asked, her worry for others pushed aside her own grief.

"He'll be fine Molly, don't worry. It's been a stressful couple of days on all of us. Our main goal is to find Arthur." Albus said.

"He's alright for now." Molly whispered glancing at the clock that read that Arthur was lost, but not in mortal peril.

The other's followed her gaze to watch the clock, praying that it didn't move any further ahead.

* * *

Coldness was the first thing that greeted him when he woke. Not the overpowering of the darkness, not the blood he could feel running down his body, not even the bones he knew were broken. Just the cold. Like an old unwanted friend, it was there. Greeting him, welcoming him, in the most brutal of ways. He wrapped his arms around him, trying to protect himself from the cold. Nothing worked. He knew he must be in some sort of cell, there was a fight, he could remember that much, he was on an important mission from Dumbledore, he had to try and find something, and when he was in the middle of his mission he was attacked right in the middle of the ministry, but the question was by who? Who took him, who knew what he was after, and who on earth knew that he was after it. He couldn't figure it out. Nobody was supposed to know. Not even Snape the spy.

"Think Arthur, think." He ran his fingers through his hair, that in the clear daylight would look just like the sunset. Red and fiery. He felt a wetness in his hands. And knew at once that it was even more blood. He had to find away out, get word to Dumbledore and the rest of the Order. He needed to get out of here and fast. His wife and kids must be worried sick for him. How on earth did he land himself into this situation?

"Thanks for the hospitality." He shouted at no one, but at the same time to everyone. "Show yourself, you spineless coward, come out here and fight like a man." If he were meant to die, he would die with bravery and not like a stuttering house elf.

The light went on fast, way too fast for Arthur Weasley's liking. It knocked him down and he was forced to close his eyes and scurry into the corner away from it. "Smart move Weasley." He said to himself. "You have no wand, nobody knows you're here, and you shout at the person who abducted you to come to you. Smart, real smart." He kept berating himself, waiting for his captor to appear.

The heavy fall of footsteps ricocheted off the walls. One heavy footstep at a time. Yet he could still see no sign of the person it belonged to. The light was still too bright.

The footsteps stopped the lights dimmed. "Ahh, Mr. Weasley, I'm so glad you could join us in my lovely abode. Do hope you're enjoying your stay here."

Arthur remained huddled in the corner, not recognizing the voice and at the same time not daring to look up to see the man or demon that the voice belonged to. "Wh-what do you want?" He was finally able to spit it out.

"Is that the way to treat your host? Now come on Weasley it's not so bad here. And once you tell me what I want to know you're free to leave. I already have in possession what you were after, now I just need a few questions answered."

Arthur could feel the man smiling at him. He shuddered with distaste. "I don't know anything. Let me go." His courage returning for a brief second.

"Au contraire. I think you know a lot more than you're willing to reveal."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just an innocent man with a wife and kids. Please let me go. They need me." There that was right bringing up kids had to make this mad man leave him be and let him go back to his family.

"I want to know about the order of the phoenix, Arthur. Tell me what you know. What is Dumbledore up to?"

Arthur's head snapped up at the mention of the order of the phoenix. Who was this man? Than he saw it, the red eyes of the monster known as Voldemort, but it couldn't be, he looked different, younger. He had hair, and he didn't look like a snake anymore, he actually resembled a man, but the eyes explained it all and he knew the truth. "no…no…no…no…"

"Oh yes, Dear Weasley. Until you tell me what I want to know, you will be my personal guest."

"I told you I don't know anything about this so called Order. You delusional psychotic…"

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort yelled.

Arthur struggled on the floor, his screams deafening him, never before had he felt so much pain. He just wanted to die.

Voldemort held the curse, until he could see droplets of blood fall from his prisoner's nose, than he stopped it just as abruptly as it started. He needed answers after all, and not from a half crazed man. "Ready?" Voldemort asked a little too sweetly for Arthur's liking.

Beads of sweat rolled down Arthur's face. "I'll never tell you anything. You crazed lunatic." He shouted.

"Rippartè." Voldemort crowed.

Arthur let out a sigh of relief, when nothing happened. There was no pain, no broken ligaments, nothing. He slumped back in his cell with relief.

"I wouldn't get too comfortable just yet." Voldemort hissed.

Arthur looked at him quizzically. He never heard the spell before, nor knew what it was supposed to do, but the look on Voldemort's face told of pain that was yet to come.

And the pain did come. Slowly at first as if it were taking a Sunday walk through the park than faster. Yet no matter what he did he could not find a release for the pain. He knew it was travelling down his body. And than with wonderment and fear he realized that the pain was travelling a certain course straight down his body, and there was only one way out. "No…no…" Arthur cried. Preparing for what was about to happen. He could feel it moving towards his hips and when it reached the destination it split in two. This energy would not stop. "Oh please. Merlin help me!" He shouted into the nothingness of his cell.

Voldemort's cruel laugh filtered his ears. The balls of energy (which he could now call it) travelled down his legs. Here it came. Faster and faster first to his kneecaps, than it came within seconds to his ankles, and than straight out through both his feet. Ripping them off the appendage and splattering against the wall in a mangled mess of flesh, blood, and bones. Arthur who was usually a strong man, was now huddling on the ground whimpering in pain.

"Liked that trick, didn't you?." Voldemort sneered. "Here let me help you to stand." Voldemort reached through the bars offering the now invalid man a helping hand.

"F…F….Fuck You." Arthur yelled. Dignity be damned. Despite the pain and the missing feet, Arthur crawled across the floor a trail of blood following him in his wake. "I'll kill you, you bastard. I'll kill you."

"Why not stand up and say it like a man." Voldemort hissed. "I dare you."

Arthur growled in rage. His energy already anew. He forced his body to move faster despite the pain he was going through. He lunged with all his strength at the bars trying to get to the sadistic man beyond them. The instant he touched the bars he knew it was a mistake. His hands started to burn and than in the blinding light he could see his fingers melting like a candle. Within seconds his hands were no more, just like his feet, all gone and now a puddle of goo on the floor.

"Finite Incantantum." Voldemort waved his wand lazily, finishing the curse that was placed on the bars.

"Why'd you do that?" Arthur asked through gritted teeth, more from the pain and the lost limbs rather than anger. He hoped that Voldemort would be fooled.

"I need you alive for just a little bit longer, having your body melting would be of no help to me, Mr. Weasley." He drawled.

"I told you I don't know anything and even if…"

"You did you wouldn't help me. But let's see how helpful you would be if I left you alone for a couple more hours, by yourself."

"That wouldn't change a thing." Arthur screamed.

"Oh I think it would." Voldemort sneered. "Duressio." Voldemort shouted as he walked away from the screams.

Arthur thought he knew pain, first when he was put under the Crucio, than when his feet were catapulted off his ankles, than when his hands melted like burning wax, but those were nothing as to what he felt now. He knew the one that called himself the dark lord, was sick, sadistic, and just plain evil, but this was horrible. This durressio curse cut right into his being. He could feel it going after every vital organ, slashing his insides. He could feel his skin tearing from the inside out, and it was the oddest sensation he had ever felt. And yet every time he thought he would die, he didn't. He knew the odds against him living were slim, but this was insane. He should have been dead by now on all accounts. After what seemed like forever and the pain had numbed, and he could barely remember his own name, because the curse didn't allow him to go insane, the pain stopped, the curse ended. But Arthur was a smart man; he knew it wasn't over yet. This game was played on him before, it was all leading up to one gigantic explosion, and Arthur knew through all the madness that he was feeling, that he was going to lose another part of his body. "MOLLY!" He screamed the name of his beloved. If only to give him some hope, some strength in order for him to continue on through this ordeal. "MOLLY! MOLLY! MOLLY!" His cries screamed, his handless arms waving around like a maniac, his footless legs trying to kick out the madness he desperately needed to feel. Then finally he felt it, another cutting sensation, but it wasn't in his body. That would've been too easy. This one felt like it was coming from the left side of his face. "MOLLY!" He screamed once more as he felt the skin part from his skull. Inch by inch the skin on that one side broke apart. It felt like the time when he was a kid and he pulled a scab off, it was agonizingly slow and painful. His left ear was no more, and he couldn't hear the curse made sure of that. Along his face frame it travelled. He could now feel the top half portion flapping to and fro in the soft breeze that came into his prison. Each time it banged against his cheek he could feel the ear slapping against his cheek and nose causing him revulsion, until he vomited on himself, making the pain even more unbearable as now the curse was already moving towards his eyelids. Almost there, a little bit more and it would be off. "Almost done, almost done, almost done." The mantra was said over and over again. He could now feel his eyeball coming loose from its socket it was now deemed useless dangling by a large vein. Lying down on his back, clasping his two wrists together, he got a hold of the eyeball and yanked with all his might. His scream was loud, but no one heard. The eyeball rolled to the dark corner. The loose flap of skin finally fell off and all that was left was bones, muscles, and veins, miraculously still holding together.

Clapping and laughter could be heard from outside the cell. His pain was causing the murderous monster pleasure. "Over an hour and you're still alive." Voldemort whispered. "Your new face looks good on you, Weasley, suits you much better than the other one did."

Arthur ignored him. His cries having finally subsided, his breathing almost returning to normal even after that long and strenuous ordeal.

"An hour and forty minutes, quite impressive."

"Drop dead." Arthur managed out. His face still stinging, he sat up, and with his one eye left, glared at the man before him. But something in the man's arms stopped him in his movements.

"I'd like you to meet a special guest of mine." A toothy grin was let loose as brown eyes met emerald green.

"Harry," Arthur murmured, "it's true. You have him, he's alive." Arthur laughed. The little boy was miraculously alive.

Harry giggled at the man trying to reach through the bars with his pudgy hand. "No Harry, you'll hurt yourself." Voldemort admonished him. Harry continued.

"If you give Harry to me and let us go, I'll tell you everything you want to know." Arthur finally said defeated and broken. It wasn't his life at stake anymore it included Harry's now too. He had to return Harry back to Sirius and Remus, Merlin, they would be so happy to get the baby back. Taking a closer look with his one good eye, Arthur took a look over Harry. And was glad to see he looked to be in perfect health.

"Agreed." Voldemort replied. "You tell me what I want to know, and you're free to leave, with Harry."

"I want a wizards oath." Arthur exclaimed.

"Deal." Voldemort agreed.

Arthur didn't feel too happy about this. The most feared man in the wizarding world just agreed to something way too easily. This could not be good.

"I Thomas Riddle, give a wizards oath that I will allow your freedom and Harry's in exchange for all the information that I want." A golden burst of light surrounded the dark lord and his prisoner, finally diminishing into darkness again.

"Ask, than." Arthur demanded.

"Tell me what the prophecy says." Voldemort hissed in eagerness.

"I don't know. I'm not privy to that information." Arthur's shoulders slumped.

"Alright tell me where the order of the phoenix is located."

"I can't say either. I'm not the secret keeper." Arthur's voice dropped.

"Tell me what the order of the phoenix is up to, what their plans are in stopping me."

"The other night Dumbledore told us about a possible raid. It was my duty to watch the area in case of a disruption, but first I had to go to the Ministry and retrieve something for him. The other main concern that Dumbledore has is over the boy. He believes he's in your care, and he's right. Dumbledore is anxious to get the boy back because of the prophecy. Otherwise there's not one set plan in stopping you, the order's been taking it step by step on the information that Snape gives us." Arthur realized his mistake and knew that the spy was outed.

Voldemort smiled cruelly. His spy was doing a good job. The Order believed everything that he was feeding them. He would have to reward Severus generously for a job well done.

"Thank you so very much for the update Weasley. You and your Order are just as pathetic as you sound."

"We will stop you Voldemort. We will destroy you and your followers. We will win."

"We shall see won't we?" He said while jostling a restless Harry in his arms. Harry was getting very bored of just standing and he wanted to be very much doing something else.

"Come Harry I think a bath is in order for you."

"Baff, no Baff." Harry said his face looking disgruntled.

"Yes, you are a very dirty boy. Being down here near a filthy mudblood lover isn't very hygienic."

"NO BAFF." Harry yelled.

"We'll negotiate than. You'll have a bath or I'll Crucio you." Though he had no intention of doing that on one so young.

"DUCKIE." Harry demanded.

"Fine the duck can have a bath too." Voldemort said as he walked away with Harry.

Arthur sat there stunned while hearing the conversation going on around him. The so-called dark lord, looking after his enemy, a child that he killed the parents for in order to get to him. "Wait." Arthur yelled out.

"What is it Weasley?" Voldemort turned around annoyed, making Harry's babbling stop.

"Your promise, the wizards oath. You can't break it. You promised that me and Harry would be free to go."

"Ahh see that's where you're wrong. I promised you both freedom if you gave me **all **the information that I wanted. I didn't get **all **information I desired. So the wizards oath that I made has now become null and void."

"You can't do that. I told you what I could." Arthur screamed.

"Alright I'll keep part of the promise that I made, I'll send you home."

Arthur eyed him sceptically. Knowing the man before him now, he knew there must be some kind of catch to it.

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort yelled with his wand hand. Harry's cries joined the screams emanating from the other man that he couldn't reach.

Voldemort kept the curse on him for fifteen minutes. Then when he had finally broken Arthur Weasley, and the man couldn't remember his first name, he portkeyed his prisoner to a place where he would be found. "Let that be a warning Dumbledore. I win." Voldemort said into the darkness, carrying Harry out of the damp dark dungeons, after all this was no place for a little child.

* * *

A/n well there you go, chapter four finally up I know. Ducks for cover I swear I didn't mean for it to take this long, but it did. The chapter was not exactly what I had planned, it changed a little bit near the end. New chapter will be up… I honestly have no clue. I'm happy that this was able to be posted. One will come no promises when though, I'm sorry.

Hope you enjoyed, and please review, and thanks to those who reviewed last time, it was greatly appreciated.

Much love to everyone,

Hedwig11445


	5. Chapter 5

The movement of the rocking chair was the only thing that was keeping Molly sane, that and her little Ron. Repeatedly she kept running her hand through his little tuft, it was comfort. She needed comfort. The day's events were finally catching up to her. Arthur, Sirius, the wizarding world. Eleven years of terror and no one had a clue when it would end.

"Mummy?" A tiny hand rested against her thigh. "Mummy." The shriek was louder this time breaking her from her reverie. She smiled down at the tiny child. Her Percy was something else. His horned rimmed glasses too big for his face kept sliding off, but yet he insisted that he wanted to wear them anyways. How he loved those glasses. She remembered the day him and Arthur went on a special trip hat day to get his glasses, and he was so excited when he found that particular pair. Now she wondered if Arthur would ever do anything like that with any of his other sons. She knew the odds were against that.

"Yes Percy." She smiled down at him. For a five year old Percy was very perceptive, very smart. He would be a genius when he went to Hogwarts she knew that for sure.

"Don' be sad, mummy. Daddy'll be home soon. Look," The little boy said smiling, " I made you tea, all by myself." His little chest stuck out with pride over the accomplishment.

"Did you now Percy?" Molly asked. Trying to keep things as light as possible. Right now there were no Aurors, no other children, no members of the Phoenix, just her and her third child in their own little world. "And when did you learn to make tea?"

"Jus' now." Percy said with a toothy grin. "I watch all the time. It's easy." Percy picked up the cup that he placed down on the floor and held it as carefully as he could towards his mum.

"Thanks Perce." Molly said taking the cup from her child's hands. She took a sip and choked. She wanted to spit it out, but the look on Percy's face and she just couldn't do it.

"Well?" Percy asked with the impatience that only a child could have.

"That was very good Percy. But Mummy can't drink it all right now. So I'll just leave it down on the table?" She would have to throw it away when the boy wasn't looking.

"But you liked it, right?" He asked, wanting to make sure.

"Yes, love, it was very good. Tell me Percy what did you put in it, that made it so special."

"I put in the teabag with hot water, and than the white stuff that I see you pouring into our tea, and a bit of yellow stuff."

"Oh my. Well that was a delight dear." The boy gave his mum a huge grin and walked away. Molly's eyes went wide with amusement. She knew for a fact that she ran out of honey, and Percy must have mistaken the dishwater soap for that, as they were both the same colour. With a quick swish of her wand the brown liquid disappeared from the mug.

"Morning Molly." A dishevelled Remus greeted the worrying lady as he made his way into the house. "Treacle tarts." He offered the box, knowing she wouldn't accept the measly morsel that he brought for breakfast.

"No thanks Remus. Not that hungry. Grab a spot of tea there's already some made. Just make sure it's from the pot and don't let Percy tell you otherwise." She said.

"Don't mind if I do." He said, stopping to give Molly a quick peck on the cheeks and a gentle squeeze on the shoulder. The gentle act of kindness made tears fall from Molly's eyes. She missed her Arthur so very much, and wanted him back. She wouldn't be able to survive without him not with six children and one on the way, almost there if truth be told.

Remus came back not two minutes later with two mugs of steaming hot tea. "Here Molly I thought you could use some." Molly took the proffered cup and nursed it in her hands.

"He's getting big now." Remus said about Ron. "How long until this one comes?"

"A couple more months hopefully. Who knows? She's almost ready I can feel it. I just wish Arthur was here, I'd feel much better."

"You said she, you found out the sex?" Remus asked with a hint of surprise laced in his voice.

"No, but it's different, feels different not like the other one's. I can tell it's not going to be a boy." A hint of a smile laced the pale woman's cheek.

"That'll be nice." Remus said. He was wondering what was taking so long. Surely the Aurors and Dumbledore would be back on their way here. They only said a nights rest not a days.

"Excuse me." Dumbledore poked his head through the front door, as if he were reading Remus' thoughts. "Can I borrow you for just a minute Remus? Outside on the porch if you don't mind."

"Did you find him Albus? Do you know where Arthur is?" Molly asked her eyes going wide with anticipation.

"I just need Remus for a minute Molly nothing to concern yourself with yet."

Molly slumped back into her rocker in defeat while Remus went to meet the Headmaster outside.

"What's up Albus?" He questioned, noticing the peculiar expression on the old mans face.

"I can't tell you, I need to show you." Before Remus could say anything in response, he was pulled closer towards Albus and was made to do a side along apparation.

"Hogwarts?" Remus screamed in surprise. Now wasn't the time. The Weasley's needed as much support now as ever, he had to get back to that poor family.

"Hurry Remus not enough time, but I wanted to show you before I let Molly know."

"So you did find Arthur. Why didn't you tell her? Do you realize her condition? You should've eased her mind. Come on Albus we've got to get back to her, Molly knows something's up."

Remus' ramblings made him not notice that they reached the infirmary.

"This is why I couldn't tell the poor woman." Albus pointed a finger towards the bed where over a dozen Aurors now watched as a woman in white tried to fix her newest patient.

"Oh my." Remus said his face contorted in horror when he saw what resembled a person in the bed. The only reason Remus was able to tell it was Arthur was because of the half face and the little bit of red hair that the man still had left.

"Someone will have to tell her Remus. Someone will have to let her know what's happened."

"I can't do that Albus, you can't ask that of me."

Albus latched on to Remus' arm and dragged him outside the infirmary. "Listen Remus, Molly needs you right now, not me. She has been your friend for a lot longer, I need you to do this."

"Tell me Albus what am I going to tell her? I know I'll just waltz right in and say 'Hey Molly we found Arthur and he seems to be missing his limbs and half a face, oh yeah and by the way his brain has been addled with so now he can't even remember his own name, and it's highly unlikely that he's going to live to see tomorrow.' Does that sound about right to you PROFESSOR?" Remus hissed and turned his back on the headmaster.

"She needs to know Remus. She needs to know from a friend, and Arthur should be fine within a couple of months from now. St. Mungo's is getting better with their cures."

At that moment Madame Pomfrey stuck her head outside the double doors. "I'm sorry Albus, he didn't make it." Tears streaked down her face. "I..I..I…" She couldn't finish the sentence.

"It's alright Pomona. Arthur was a fine man." Albus took the weeping woman into his arms, offering her the comfort that she would need.

Remus knew that Albus was right. He would go and tell Molly himself, that's what Arthur would've wanted. He went to the fireplace and floo'd to the Burrow.

"What's happening Remus?" Molly asked when she spotted the man falling out of her fireplace. Remus straightened himself up off the floor and took a good look at the woman her hair was flying around her face; she looked even more dishevelled than when he left her.

"Why don't you sit Molly?" He pushed her gently into an empty chair. Fisting and unfisting his hands Remus looked Molly in the eyes, and shook his head, tears spilling from his own.

At that instant she knew. Arthur, her beloved Arthur, the muggle loving fool, had died. Another victim lost to the war. "I-I've got to go make dinner." Was all she said, as she walked to the kitchen.

She was cutting up carrots, when Remus gently placed his hands over hers. The knife clenched tightly in her fist, he removed it gently and placed it on the countertop. "It's not even close to dinner time Molly, come you need to rest." He dragged her over to the sofa, where she collapsed on top of it.

"He's not dead Remus." She stated matter of fact. "My Arthur would never leave me. He'll be home soon. You just wait, my Arthur's never disappointed me and he won't now."

"Molly I was there. Pomona said that he went. He's gone Molly. He's gone. Please don't do this, look at what grief has done to Sirius." How he wished Sirius were here with him right now it would be so much easier having to deal with this. "Arthur wouldn't want to see you like this."

"He was so excited for this baby. Said that if it was a girl she would be his daddy's princess, and he kept going on and on about how he would spoil her to the ends of the earth. Said he would name her Ginny after his mother."

"That's a beautiful name." Remus said in all earnestly.

"Tell me one thing Remus, did he suffer when he died?" Molly asked finally looking at the man before him.

"No Molly, he went peacefully. He wasn't in any pain at all." Remus couldn't bear to tell her the truth. Let her think that her husband died comfortably, what harm would it do otherwise.

"Thank you Remus." She said.

"Your welcome." He replied back, and he moved to sit beside the grieving woman, wrapping her in his arms, as she cried into his shoulder.

"Watch over her Arthur, and your children." He whispered into the silence.

* * *

The ladle clanked against the glass bottle. A thick liquid the colour of puce ran down the side. "Done." Severus said triumphantly holding the bottle in a tight grip. "Now to take it to the Dark Lord."

* * *

"Well that was a good bath wasn't it?" Lord Voldemort asked the slippery toddler in his arms. Harry gave him a look that said he agreed. Voldemort placed Harry on a marble counter top, warming the child with a bathrobe and diaper. He than picked Harry up in his arms and walked out of the room.

"What shall we do for the rest of the day? You don't have much time left little one, let's make the most of it." Voldemort continued down the long hallway, no particular destination in mind, he just kept walking, and talking to Harry. "I know you haven't been outside for awhile, that's what we shall do. I have a lovely garden Harry, more like a garden actually, not many would know, I only share that with my most trusted, because you see it's not all about being evil, oh no, it's just about making our world better. You understand, a lot has happened that Dumbledore and the rest of his followers are blind to, but soon if our world leaks out to the muggle world and it will, due to the carelessness of muggleborns we will be slaves, wanting us only for our power and when they have it they will get rid of us all, it's all for the greater good, secrecy is better. And if a few lives have to be sacrificed, a lot more will be saved. And that includes you little one."

"Pffttt." Harry spat out.

"Don't take it personally, I have started to get used to having you around. You were making my days more interesting, it does get to be redundant after awhile. Meeting, raids, meeting, raids, that's all my days consists of anymore, you are not the norm I can tell you that much." Voldemort laughed. He was starting to warm up to the child in his arms, but it was too bad that he would have to kill him eventually, after all it was either his life or the child's and he wasn't going to risk his over something that could be replaced, or so he thought.

"Welcome to Riddle Garden, Harry." Voldemort said as he put the child down on the soft patchy grass. Riddle Garden was more than just a garden; it was more like a forest, and they were in the centre of it. The outer area was filled with thick plush trees and than the inner part consisted of exotic flowers and birds, and an infinity lake, or so was the illusion.

"Marvellous isn't it? I built this place with a lot of hard work. You see after I left Hogwarts there weren't a lot of choices out there, job wise at least, or what I actually wanted. Hogwarts wouldn't accept me back as a professor, and so I settled at Borgin and Burkes, I had other reasons too but that's besides the point and another story for maybe another time, I worked hard, and long and soon I earned enough to buy me this place, and when I started gaining power and influence Galleons came to me without any trouble. So what would one do in my position, I expanded. And this, this here was my little side project. I made this forest with my own bare hands and alright a little bit of magic. But it's a great sanctuary Harry, because even Dark Lords need to get away for a while, return to a normalcy that once was forgotten, otherwise you just might lose yourself completely. Don't give me that look young man. Some wizards and witches may think I'm completely nutters, but I'm not, I know what I'm doing, and they'll see it will be for the best."

Harry's face scrunched up as if in disbelief.

"I think here's a good spot to rest don't you?" Voldemort asked the child. "Look Mimsy's a smart house elf isn't she? Look what she's done, a picnic blanket filled with toys, how fun." Voldemort placed Harry down on the soft picnic blanket that was spread out, while he sat himself down on a bench, "You be a good boy Harry and stay on the blanket. I need to read this it's highly important." Voldemort said as he unrolled a scroll of parchment that was just delivered to him via Mimsy.

After a couple of quiet minutes later, the exotic birds took flight as a loud growl went through the forest. "That bloody idiot, what in the name of Morgana possessed me to induct him into the Death Eaters, when I get my hands on him, he'll wish he was never born. What?" Voldemort yelled as he felt a tug on his robes. He looked down to see Harry looking up at him with big green eyes that held a look of excitement. Harry turned his head away from the angry man and pointed at some ducks that were swimming in the lake.

"Yes Harry, they are a different species of ducks." Voldemort said in exasperation, this was a very trying day. "Their real names are Doraxs. Those spikes on top of their heads hold venom, it's to help protect them from their enemies. Now go watch them, I still have some business to take care of." Voldemort than gently pushed Harry back towards the blanket and went back to thinking of a suitable punishment for his newest recruit.

The next minute he felt another little tug. He looked down to see Harry still looking at him with his puppy dog eyes. Voldemort lifted Harry up and took him to the blanket where he sat with him for a little bit.

"Look at this trick Harry." Voldemort plucked a blade of grass and transfigured it into a unicorn. Harry gurgled in delight. The unicorn approached ever so cautiously. Neither caring if the babe was a girl or boy, they were innocent and that was all that mattered. When the unicorn drew close enough, it nudged its head into Harry's podgy stomach. Making him shriek in delight. Voldemort chuckled along with him. "There you go Harry, play nicely now." Voldemort patted the unruly head of hair and walked back to his bench a soft smile playing across his face. He didn't notice when the unicorn ran away, and he certainly didn't notice when Harry's laughter stopped and silence reigned in.

Voldemort only stopped his work when the light seemed to be dimming, and knew that it was getting close to evening. "Alright Harry I'm done, let's see what Mimsy packed us for a lunch." Voldemort got up off the bench and started unpacking the basket. "You're awfully quiet today. What's gotten into you?" Voldemort placed his food onto the blanket and reached in for Harry's applesauce. "Well that looks interesting." Voldemort held up Harry's food and started examining it. "Well if you like it who am I to argue." Voldemort twisted the cap off and took out a spoonful. Open up Harry." The spoon was met with air. The whole time Voldemort was talking, he didn't realize that Harry wasn't there.

"Harry, Harry, come out here now boy. I'm not joking. You need to eat and Snape's coming soon, I don't have time for your games." He yelled again. This time the Doraxs took flight. Voldemort checked around him, his eyes not seeing any body. He looked under the bench, no Harry. Under the blanket still no Harry.

"This is ridiculous. Accio Harry Potter." He shouted pointing his wand in the air. Still no Harry. "Odd that should've worked." And there he saw it. In the water a white diaper attached to a stomach, but it seemed that it was missing a head. "Harry." Voldemort whispered in shock. He ran to the water's edge, and quickly scooped up Harry, whose face was all pale, and blue. He felt for a pulse, there was still a small one, the boy wasn't dead yet. And than an idea that would possibly work. He wouldn't do anything, he would lay the infant down on the grass and just watch it take its last breath. An accidental death that was meant no harm to the child, which meant that the caregiver was off scot-free from the blood protection charm. This was his chance to finally be rid of his supposed downfall.

Voldemort looked down at the limp body in his arms, the once wild hair no more, but a stringy mess. With a decision that would alter his life completely he made up his mind apparated him and the dying child to their private chambers.

Once there he laid the child on the bed, and an incantation was said. Voldemort jumped when his doors banged opened, he lifted the body in his arms and turned around to see who the intruder was.

Severus Snape came crashing through his Master's chambers potion bottle clutched tightly in his arms. "My lord it's complete."

"No need Severus. I would like you to be the first one introduced to my new heir," Voldemort held the child up proudly, "Harry James Riddle." A look of pride shining through on his face.

"Excuse me my Lord, I think I've misunderstood you." Severus looked confused at the sleeping infant in his master's arms and forgot that he was holding the potion bottle in his hands. A crash resounded throughout the room, luckily enough not waking the child.

"No Severus you heard me correct. Harry James Riddle, my new son."

* * *

A/n: I'm sorry about the long wait, please don't hurt me. But Yay I got it done and on my B-Day too, lol. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and to my silent readers thanks to for your support. I know this chapter's short, and not up to my normal standards, but it's just a transition chapter. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! They mean the world to me. Don't know when the next chapter will be out, but again it will be, just please bear with me at the moment.

All my love

Hedwig11445

P.S. Excuse the ooc's I couldn't help it.


	6. Chapter 6

Severus stared at his master in shock, his mouth hanging wide open, and if his eyes could it would have been bulging out of their sockets. This was not a pose Severus would have been happy to be caught in, but at that moment he was in much disbelief to do anything else.

"Close your mouth and stop staring like that, you look like a mudblood who's just found out that wizards exist." Lord Voldemort snapped at the man.

That got the response that Severus needed he closed his jaw shut, he straightened out his posture, and his eyes took on the narrow slits that were accustomed to his face. "I'm sorry my lord, I lost myself for a minute," Voldemort waved his right hand dismissing Snape's apology. "What about the prophecy. The boy, your heir," He quickly corrected himself, "is supposed to be your downfall, my lord we can find you a more suitable one than him, one that is more worthy of you…"

"He is very worthy." Voldemort shouted. Snape crouched onto the floor and kissed the hem of the robes. Voldemort looked at the small boy in his arms the colour coming slowly back to the small face. He traced his fingers over the boy and whispered very softly. "The prophecy means nothing anymore, Snape. Harry James Potter has died, and in his place is Harry James Riddle. No longer a Potter, no longer my enemy. He has been born again. Risen from the ashes and prevailed death. Just like a Phoenix Severus. When Harry was drowning he basically died, giving him a new life, now one that consists of a father."

Voldemort looked down at his son. Pride beamed through him when he thought of his son. Carding his hands through the silken hair, Voldemort knew what he had to do to make it complete, to make sure that nothing ever befell on his son, fore if anything happened to the precious bundle in his arms, Merlin have mercy on their soul. The Dementor's kiss would feel like a tickle compared to what he would do.

With his free hand Voldemort pointed his wand at the child's forehead. Severus stood there staring, while Harry who was coming to started to squirm in the dark lords arm.

Not liking the offending stick pointing in his face, Harry squirmed to get away, tears pouring down his chubby face, that was now going blotchy, he waved his hands at the wooden piece trying to knock it away. "'way, 'way,'way. Go 'way." Harry cried in between sobs.

"Enough Harry." Voldemort shouted. "It's alright, it's not going to hurt you. It may sting for a minute, but that's it. I promise you nothing will hurt you." Voldemort's soft, reassuring voice, seemed to calm down the withering child.

"Severus take Harry, hold him, and make sure his arms are secure."

Severus looked at the boy in his Lord's arms, he never held a child before, how was he supposed to do it now?

"For Merlin's sake Severus it's not your NEWTS. Just take the child into your arms, unless you would like to feel what a cruciatus curse feels like over a span of forty eight hours." Voldemort hissed, impatiently. He still had other things he needed to do today, and one was as loathed as he was to admit it, go into a muggle town; and he was thinking that Germany would be the perfect spot, with the boy and get him things that a child would need. It would be too risky to go anywhere closer, and he wouldn't trust his house elves to do that job, as far as he would trust Albus Dumbledore with his life.

Severus took the child in his arms feeling very uncomfortable. He took the threat very seriously, especially after he heard the experience that Frank and Alice Longbottom went through, and they were only under for five hours. Two days and he would surely die.

He could feel Harry shaking in his arms, and rocked the child, to ease away the tension.

"My Lord, I don't think Harry appreciates this." He could feel the icy stare he was receiving, even with the new looks his lord was still very threatening.

Before the two realized what was going on, Voldemort had his wand in Harry's face again. When Harry tried to whack the wand away with his hands, he couldn't. There were arms holding him in place, and no amount of wiggling was going to release him. He couldn't understand why? The man seemed nice enough, let him play, and go swimming, and even gave him a bath with a ducky. And now he was uncomfortable and scared, the sharp pointy thing was staring him right in his eyes. And it was going to poke him. That was enough for Harry, he howled and kicked his tiny feet against the new mans chest, he didn't like this, not at all.

"Do not let go Severus." The Dark Lord said through bitted teeth.

"Never my lord." Severus heaved the child in his arms, putting him into a more comfortable position where the little cretin wouldn't be able to kick him anymore. Although it did nothing for the screeching. He was glad no one was around to see him.

He could picture his students gaping at his position. It would amuse them no less to see the dark foreboding dungeon bat handling a squirming child.

Harry on the other hand still couldn't understand what was going on. What were they doing to him? He wanted to be away, far away from here. Why wasn't anyone coming to help him? Why wasn't anyone protecting him? His mommy used to. His mommy used to do anything for him, but where was she now? Where were his mommy and daddy? Where were they both? The other man said they died. Whatever that meant. He wished they would stop being dead, and come and help him.

"Viniculum ab animus." A strange light came through the wand, and into the little boy surprising Harry, which made him cry even harder.

Severus was staring at his lord in shock when the child's screeching intensified ten fold.

"Give me my son, Severus." Voldemort demanded. He really didn't think that it would affect Harry like this.

Severus passed the child back to his lord. Flabbergasted that the man would actually hurt the child, even after claiming it as his heir.

"Shh Harry. Shh. It'll be over soon. Shhh. No more crying my son. No more, I know it hurts, I know, but it'll be over soon, I promise." Voldemort ran his free hand over Harry's face wiping the tears away. Than running soothing circles over the back.

Harry finally having found the peace and comfort that he was so used to in his short life, was able to control the crying and turned it into sobs.

Severus couldn't help but stare once more at his lord, who was now comforting a child. Nonetheless one he was intent on killing not more than ten hours ago.

"Severus if you don't stop gaping, I'll spell your mouth closed for the remainder of your days, and the way you're going I swear it won't be much longer." Voldemort continued to rock Harry hoping the boy would fall asleep while the charm passed over him.

"I'm sorry milord. It won't happen again." Severus was now becoming used to the empty threats, knowing his lord needed him in his service. Severus was a very valuable player.

"I shall take my leave if you don't need me for anything else, the old coot is still suspicious, and I have to be more careful."

"Wait a minute Severus. It's going to appear any second, and I want for you to see it."

"What is my lord?" Severus asked now with anticipation in his voice.

"This." Voldemort held the child so that Harry was facing the dour man.

Severus stared at the child intently. Nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Than he saw it. A red small slash across the child's forehead was taking shape. "No wonder the kids not happy." He sneered. He could hear Voldemort chuckling cruelly at his comment. The dark slash was now bleeding, and Snape could now see that it was a cut, a deep one.

"Shall I go get a healing potion?"

"Of course not Snape." Voldemort said now in irritation.

"But the boy's forehead…"

"Is doing what it should be doing. I have marked him Severus, I have put a little piece of me into him. He will always know that I will be there for him. A bond, one that allows me to know if he's hurting, one where I can watch out for him if he gets into trouble. I will protect him. He is mine now." Voldemort interrupted the man.

"Lightning bolt. How aesthetically pleasing." Severus took note of the shape the bond made.

"I thought so to." He sneered. "You may go now Severus. I will not be needing your services right now." With a wave of his hand he turned himself and Harry away, as the potions master left with a small inclination of his head.

"You and I will be a right pair." Voldemort laughed bringing the baby fully towards himself. Harry gurgled in reply, not as sleepy as Voldemort would have liked him to be.

They lay on the bed, Harry resting against Voldemort's chest curled up in a small ball, his tiny hand clutching the man's cloak. Using his other hand to suck his thumb with.

"That's a dirty habit only muggles do, and no son of mine shall be seen sucking his thumb." Voldemort tugged the thumb out of Harry's mouth, which realized was a big mistake when the tiny face scrunched up and it seemed another tantrum was on it's way.

"Hey Harry can you say Dada?" He asked, trying to advert the oncoming now avoidable fit. "I know you can say duckie, now say Dada. Call me Dada." Voldemort pointed to himself, hoping that Harry would get the hint. Which by the looks of it he was.

"Dada, no." Harry shook his head in response, the thumb now all forgotten about, and actually started to laugh, his hair going even messier, not even realizing the importance that this day had led up to.

"Yes, dada, I am your Dada." Voldemort's stern gaze stared into emerald orbs, and a small smile graced his lips even though he would die before ever admitting that. "You'll eventually get used to me, I suppose." Voldemort knew when a battle was lost, and for today this was one, he would bow out gracefully and move onto the next step on his agenda, Harry's room.

Lifting the sleeping child in his arms Voldemort walked out of the bedroom, and into the adjoining room, which would now be Harry's. At first he wasn't sure if it was such a good idea giving the boy his own room, but Voldemort decided that eventually they would have to have separate rooms and now was the time to start. It was far enough away that they would have privacy, especially when Harry got older, and close enough so that Voldemort would hear Harry's crying, even though the newly formed bond would allow this the reassurance of hearing the actual sounds would allow for more peaceful nights.

The room itself was pretty much bare, but the space was grandiose. It would fit Harry suitably as he grew from child to adolescent, and than to man.

For a few good minutes Voldemort just stared at the empty room wondering if he should wake Harry up for this. He knew the little boy would be so excited to see the magic, but he wasn't sure if it was a good idea. He recalled one of his death eaters, Parkinson, he believed it was, mentioning about waking up his little girl from a nap and how it took a better part of the day to get the child to stop crying. He didn't feel like going through another crying fit. His judgement coming back to him he made up his mind.

"Mimsi!" He hissed, afraid of the waking the child now that he thought of it.

Within a second a loud pop echoed into the room and the elf's high piercing voice reached his ears.

"Mimsi here's sir, Mimsi came to help." The elf kept screeching, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Keep your voice down, you pitiful creature, and listen carefully. Harry here is now mine. He's sleeping as you can see, I want you to take him back to my bedroom and let him sleep. Watch over him, and if he should wake bring him to me immediately. Understood?" His red eyed gazed stared back at the little creature menacingly.

"Of course Master sir, I's understood. I's a good elf." She puffed her chest out proudly, and opened her arms for the placement of the little boy. She was glad her master decided to keep the boy; she herself was becoming very fond of him.

"Good." Voldemort placed his child within the arms of the house – elf, missing the heavy weight in his arms that was comforting to him.

Now that Harry was gone with Mimsi, he could get back to what he needed to do, before they made their way to Germany. With a couple of flicks of his wand, the wall was now painted in green and blue, very reminiscent of the pond. On the blue part of the wall, ducks were floating by, moving every so slowly, and little frogs sat on lily pads, and every so often they would stick out their tongues to try and catch invisible flies. The green part had swaying flowers in their midst, and in one act of kindness towards Harry's deceased mum the border was made up of lilies that framed the ceiling. The ceiling on the other hand was enchanted to look like the night sky, except when it was bad weather. No reason to frighten his son.

Now with the walls and ceilings done, all he would need was furniture, which they would have to do on their shopping spree. And much to his chagrin he would have to go to a wizarding place. And that's when he remembered his new appearance, nobody had ever associated Tom Marvolo Riddle and the great Dark Lord together, except for Dumbledore, nobody had seen him since his Hogwarts days, except for the few members of his inner circle, nobody would take notice of him now. Especially in ZauberGegund. Germany's counterpart of Hogsmeade. He could be Tom Riddle for a day, if only for his son.

He made his way out of Harry's new room and into his room, where a peculiar sight met his eyes. Apparently Harry was up and that infernal house – elf forgot to tell him. Now the House – elf was wearing odd things and it seemed like she was acting out a story for the boy.

"What do you think you're doing?" He snarled at the elf.

Mimsi shook in fear. The boy had only woken up just a couple of minutes ago and since he was ok, she thought there would be no point in disturbing her master, so she decided to tell the boy a story about little Merlin and the runaway train. She had just gotten to the part where Merlin was on the runaway caboose screaming for help.

"Answer me you infernal creature, what are you doing?" Voldemort was now yelling furious beyond belief.

"Mimsi thought not to disturb Master, when Master was working. Mimsi tells young Master a story." Mimsi was terrified, she had not gotten into trouble that often, but when she did the punishments were very unkind.

Voldemort picked her up by the scruff of her neck and dragged her out of the room leaving the door opened ajar, he didn't want Harry to see what was happening. He made a vow to himself that Harry would grow up differently than he would. That Harry would respect all creatures and that he would be given the childhood that he never had. While Harry would be privileged to these things, didn't mean that he had to be. So with as little care he threw the creature against the wall, hard. Her small body shaking as she got up and crouched closer to the wall, in hopes that it would swallow her.

"You disobeyed an order. How dare you?" Voldemort snarled, growling as he inched closer to Mimsi. "You were supposed to get me once he woke. Didn't I tell you that, didn't I order that?" He got close enough so that he snatched her in his hands and started shaking her.

"Yes, Sir, Mimsi bad elf. Mimsi jus' wants to make little master smiles, I do, and he did. Mimsy sorry. Mimsi must punish herself." The little creature wailed pathetically.

"You will do more than that, you will not go near Harry until I say it's ok. If I even see a toe in either of our rooms I will kill you. Your job will be in the kitchens for now and when you get down there I expect your fingers and toes to be ironed, and the tips of your ears to be cut." Voldemort said, feeling the rush he usually got when bullying someone. He would have to keep it to a minimum now, but it was still so much fun. The tips of the ears would mean that the elf was a disciplinary problem, and that if she should get clothes finding a new household would be hard. No decent witch or wizard would want an undisciplined servant.

"Mimsi will do what Master wishes, she's a good elf she is. Mimsi meant no disrespect, Mimsi jus' wanted to make little master happy." And with a sad little pop Mimsi was gone to the kitchen.

Voldemort turned around ready to check on Harry. When something soft connected with his foot. For the first time since he done the bonding he could feel a sadness wash over him. The connection was working and Harry was feeling sad. He made to rush into the room to see what the problem was, when he made another connection with the soft thing at his feet. He looked down, thinking that it was just the carpeting and there was his little Harry, sitting on the floor in just his nappy.

"Owwwieeeeeeee." Harry cried, his face scrunched up, looking at his hands in bewilderment. Voldemort sat on his haunches examining his child and checked over the hands.

"Hurs." Harry cried when Voldemort lightly touched the angry red marks of rug burn.

"I know son. But this should make it better." Voldemort took the hurting hands and cupped them in his. He blew gently, letting the air soothe the skin. He did it about three times until he felt that Harry wasn't hurting anymore.

Harry stared up at the man, his eyes as big as saucers. "Gone." He whispered quietly, amazed that this man had gotten his boo-boo to go away. "Hurs gone."

Voldemort laughed and scooped his child up to him. "That's right Harry, no more hurting. Now lets get you changed and than we can go to ZauberGegund."

Harry giggled at this. "Zau…Zau…" Harry tried repeating the new word. It was funny to him, foreign. He kept repeating this over and over again while Voldemort dressed him in a loose shirt that looked more like a nightgown, but would have to do until proper clothing was made for him.

Ready to go, he was just about to call for Mimsi when he remembered her punishments. "Damn." He shouted, he needed her, Harry was used to her.

"Damn." Harry repeated with some spittle flying from his mouth.

"No, Harry that's a bad word. Only adults are allowed to use it. Not little boys." Voldemort admonished.

Harry only said the word again, laughing, as Voldemort admonished him again. "Tithers!" Voldemort shouted getting a headache from all of this.

"Tithers, Master, Sir, what I can do for you?" The elf not unlike Mimsi, was bowing low, older and a lot more gruff around the edges, Voldemort was unsure whether this was a good idea.

"You are to come with me on a little errand that I need to get done there's still a couple more hours to go before the shops close." Voldemort spoke as he prepared Harry to floo to Dunkheit Gasthof. A little inn in Germany, where the main floo connection was for travellers.

"You are to meet us in Dunkheit Gasthof and wait for us there. Do not leave the entrance of the fireplace, understand?" Voldemort questioned frowning down at the elf.

"Tithers, understands, I's wait for Master there." The elf bowed low.

"Good, now get going." Voldemort hissed at the creature before him, disgusted with the way he was acting. As he watched the old elf stumble into the fireplace he could feel his tension rising, he than realized why he had Mimsi here instead, she was more calming than the sordid creature he replaced her with, even if she was a bumbling idiot.

With Harry swathed in blankets to keep him warm from cold fall breeze he floo'd them both to Dunkheit Gasthof.

Once getting his balance back he realized he made a mistake in coming here. It was too crowded; witches and wizards were basically clamouring over each other, there was no room to breathe.

"What on earth is going on here?" He questioned more to himself. Not like anyone would hear him anyways over the noise.

"Master, a contest is happening heres today. A big one, magic folk keeps coming in. This place is too packed for the little one." Tithers stated noticing the pale face of Masters boy.

Voldemort looked down at his son who was scrunched closely to him. "Yes it is. I don't think Harry enjoyed the flooing, did you son?"

"Go go go." Harry said into Voldemorts shirt.

"Tithers know away out of here Masters. Behinds the counters over there a little entrance to the back entrance way."

Strategically Voldemort walked around the cramped space of the bar and together Lord, son, and elf left the busy place.

Together they headed towards the main road. Even though he was a Dark Lord this place was far too eerie for his liking. It was dark and garbage littered the streets, homeless people were begging for money, and drunks were lined up along the walls trying to support themselves.

"Hiya mister. Whatcha got there." A lady in a red velvet dress approached him. Holding Harry more protectively against him he turned to walk away. There would be no killings today.

"I'll give you 50 knuts for the boy." She smiled a green sickly smile all four of her front teeth were missing, and her incisors were what were keeping her tongue intact. "Baby parts are very useful in potions. The little wee one won't feel a thing when we harvest his organs it's a promise."

"Stupify." Voldemort shouted. The lady dropped down. "My son will not now or ever be sold. He's mine. You should be praying to Merlin that I'm not going to kill you today." Voldemort's eyes shone blood red, and he left her there to freeze in the coldness, which the fall had brought.

Walking into the main part of town Voldemort stood there mesmerised for a minute. It was something out of a postcard. Victorian style houses ran up and down the cobblestone street. Early traces of frost covered the roofs, and even though it was just the beginning of November Christmas decorations littered the stores. "Look at it Harry. Isn't it fantastic."

Harry's eyes grew round as he peered from the mans shoulders. He could see many different things, but what he liked best was the music playing. He recognized the sound from a long time ago, one his mommy used to sing to him.

"Down, me down." Harry cried. He could do this he could walk. His mommy had to be here somewhere if they were playing her song. "Hawweee down."

"You can barely walk yet. And it's too crowded. You're staying here." Voldemort looked down and his heart took pity on the boy, whose cheeks were turning cherry red from the cold.

"Alright Harry, I'll hold your hands and you try to walk ok?"

Harry bounced in Voldemorts arms as he was gently placed on the floor. Voldemort took his hands and held the boy up steadily. Harry was uncertain at first, it felt strange being on only two instead of four, but he felt braver when he realized the big man wasn't going to let him go. With a little bit of hesitation and a lot of patience on Voldemorts part, Harry took his first step with a lot of support.

The second step was a little bit harder as Harry felt his body give way under him, but the strong arms lifted him straight, and on the second try he got his other foot in front. He knew he could make it.

"Very good Harry. Papa's so proud of you." Voldemort cooed at the young child.

"Papa hewe?" Harry asked his head leaning backwards between his arms as he was held up.

It took Voldemort a couple of minutes to decipher what the child had asked and when he did he gave a little growl of frustration, lifting the child back up into his arms, he took them to a private nook in the street where they could be hidden from view and earshot, and not too far from the public.

"I am your Papa, Harry. I have already told you that now say it."

Harry just stared at the man as if had turned mental. Harry just shook his head wildly.

"Stop that you'll make yourself sick. Now call me Papa, or else you won't get your surprise."

At the word 'surprise' Harry's eyes grew big. He loved surprises. Moony and Padfoot would always surprise him with something good.

"Pwise, pwise." Harry chanted jubilantly, his whole body shaking with excitement.

"Who am I?" Voldemort asked again.

"Papa!" Harry shouted and wrapped his arms around the man's neck.

"Very good Harry, yes I'm your Papa." He followed his son and wrapped his arms protectively over the small body and made their way out into the packed street.

They passed by a couple of shops, some filled with Quidditch supplies, others that had potion supplies, couple of bookstores, and one that was all muggle.

"See Harry when I become ruler of Britain, stores like these one's will never exist. It's dirty and disgusting, and you must remember that alright. YOU NEVER associate with muggles. Right?"

"Wight." Harry's face scrunched up determinedly to show his new Papa he understood.

At last they came to a store filled with everything that a young witch or wizard would ever need in his whole life.

"Wonderful." Voldemort exclaimed. "Tithers, take Harry here and make sure to stay right beside me. I need my hands free."

The elf that was following them this whole time ran up beside his master and bowed lowly.

"Of course I's watch Masters boy if that's what Masters wishes of me's." The elf took Harry into his arm and carried the boy.

They all entered Kinderspiel together.

When they entered Kinderspiel Harry's eyes widened he had never seen anything like it in his short life. Everything he could possibly want was there. Toys galore, animate objects from broomsticks to dragons were soaring around the ceiling. There were beds and clothes and a million hundred things to look at.

"Mines." Harry screamed in delight wiggling in excitement that Tithers had to keep a firm grip on his master's son.

"If you want it all it will be yours." Voldemort said without looking at the boy and making his way over to a clerk.

"Guten Tag." A young sales lady exclaimed in that false voice that was overly chipper.

Voldemort held in a shudder he hated doing this. "I don't speak German, only English." He said very irritated.

"I help you find what you look for." The sales lady exclaimed in broken English.

"I'm looking for anything and everything that this child could possibly want." Voldemort declared in a voice that was laced with impatience.

The next half an hour went by surprisingly fast, the sales clerk showed the Dark Lord an assortment of beds, but the one that stood out the most was a circular one with wings on the sides, safe enough for a toddler but one that Harry would be able to grow into when he was older. The snitch bed would suit Harry perfectly there would be no way that he could get out the mattress was in deep and the walls would prevent Harry from climbing out. The toys were easy to pick, and with two housefuls of toys and books chosen the last thing they needed to get was clothes.

"Vat size boy is?" Asked the sales lady, this was a good day for her, the commission she would make off this customer was going to be large. She stood there waiting while the man took the child from the house – elf.

Voldemort was stumped he didn't know the size he transfigured the clothes on Harry.

"Harry?" He asked quietly almost whispering in the boy's ear, "What size are you?"

Harry's face scrunched up and he threw his new Papa a raspberry.

"I have no idea. You see he was recently adopted." Voldemort admitted. That was true nothing wrong with that. This war caused a lot of casualties including children's parents.

"He looks to be a size von or two." The clerk explained. "But ve may need to try them on him."

"We'll go with a two." Voldemort wasn't ready to deal with Harry's famous temper tantrum and they had been at this a long while and he could sense that if they didn't get a move on soon, Harry was likely to explode in frustration.

" Vat vould you like or need."

"Everything."

"Everything, sure?"

"Yes."

"Very well Sir I meet you at cash."

Voldemort carried Harry to the checkout, but upon the way he stopped abruptly when he heard Harry scream in his ear.

"Papa pwise." Harry jubilantly exclaimed.

"What are you on about?" This was becoming exhausting and the man couldn't wait to get home.

"Pwise, pwise, pwise." Harry chanted, pointing at the aisle of plush animals.

It suddenly dawned on Voldemort what Harry was yelling about. He remembered promising his son a surprise, but in all the commotion forgot about it.

"Yes Harry that's your surprise. Which stuffed animal do you want?"

Harry twisted in his father's arms and pointed at a black stuffed dog and then a silver wolf.

Voldemort picked them up and they made it to the checkout where he placed the items to the already huge pile.

Once the purchases were all done Voldemort shrunk them and sent it home with Tithers to set up. He than made his way back to the floo and flooed them both home.

"Well my darling boy I hope you enjoyed that trip." Voldemort who was expecting a response a little gurgle or a hit or even a simple no, looked down at the small bundle in his arms to see the child was sleeping.

Placing the boy tenderly onto the bed he kissed the brow and ran his hand over the soft baby cheeks with a gentle caress and went to see how the nursery was coming along. It had to special for the heir of Slytherin.

* * *

While the day may have been nice outside not one of the members of the Weasley family were aware. The chill that was sent through their bones made them feel that they would never be warm again, even Ron knew something was wrong. He could sense it; his normally rowdy twin brothers were unusually quiet, as their mother pushed him in the pram.

The Weasley family burial ground was not too far from the burrow, but it wasn't that close either, but by the time that Molly got there with her six children she could see a small gathering of people, mostly those who were in the order.

Away from the crowd near a small tombstone where she knew her first child was buried after a stillbirth, a freshly dug grave was set beside it, and a little bit aways from that, on a little platform stood the coffin that held her husband, and beside that was an old man that looked a million years old. She should have felt grateful to Dumbledore for making all the arrangements, but she couldn't bring herself to feel anything at the moment. She made her way to the small seating area with her family, placed the children on the chairs provided and made her way to say farewell to her loving husband.

Arthur looked so peaceful, Madame Pomfrey did an incredible job that she made it seem as if Arthur was just sleeping and would wake up at any moment. "My darling husband." She moaned and traced a finger along his cheek, but when she felt it cold that's when her resolve broke, crying in a fit of hysterics.

"Come Molly." She felt the man lead her to a seat, and was thankful for Remus being there. "Arthur's fine, he's not in any pain anymore, and now your eldest is joined by his father, so he has someone up there to with him."

Molly nodded her head and knew that kind, gentle Remus was right. Her husband would be looking down protecting her and their children from any danger.

"Why daddy sleeping, and not sit with us?" Fred asked standing where his mother was not more than two minutes ago.

Everybody who was closest to the grieving family forgot about the children in the worry to make sure the hysteric pregnant mother was fine, and than before they knew it Fred the little troublemaker that he was, was at the casket staring down at his father's body.

"Remus do you mind?" Molly asked. She had no energy to chase after her child today.

"Not at all Molly." The young man quickly took up position beside the toddler and knelt down next to him. "Look Remmy, Daddy sleeping, he need blanket, he very very cold." The child said with as much innocence as one could have.

"He's not cold little man, he's just very tired and needs his sleep. His job is done and he's done it very well, but it took a lot out of him." Remus didn't know how he could explain to a child that he would never see his dad again and that the very reason that he was cold was because he was dead.

"Will he wake soon, and pway qitch with us?" The toddler looked up expectantly at the man he considered his uncle.

"No child, your father will be sleeping for a very long time, and you'll have to play Quidditch with your brothers from now on."

"Will I see daddy again?"

The child's brown eyes looked lost and Remus too felt the same way as the child looked.

"Yes, child, but not until later, much, much, later."

"Oh will he member me than. I grow big latah."

"Yes he will definitely remember you. Now come the headmaster wants to start, and I think your mother wants you by her side right now."

"Aight." The child said and the two walked off the podium hand in hand. The older one placing the child onto his mother's lap.

The service was quick with only a few words from Albus; Molly didn't have the energy to get up, but it was beautiful. As the casket was lowered the small family heard little Fred say, "Goodbye daddy I see you latah, when I grown."

* * *

A/N: Wow almost a year and a half, I am truly sorry I can't believe I would do that, so embarrassed right now, if I lost all my readers I would not blame any single one of you. I promised myself I would never do that and I would not abandon my stories and I won't. If you have read my profile than you know some of my reasons for not writing in awhile, others are b/c I had a lot of drama recently and rl never seems to cut me a break, but I'm finally done this chapter, not what I really wanted but it is the basic starting point now for the story, hopefully the next chapter won't take as long, I almost forgot what the joy of writing could actually do.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review and tell me what you think, I know I don't deserve it, but they mean everything to me, and thanks to those who reviewed the last time, and to my silent readers, I love you all.


End file.
